Crónicas de Luna Nova
by Diana Schnee
Summary: El colegio de Luna Nova esta por ser atacado por un grupo que desea la destrucción de las brujas, de las criaturas mágicas y humanos que se opongan contra ellos, para ellos poder tener el control de todo, pero no se esperan que tres criaturas mágicas en cuerpo humano estarán defendiendo a Luna Nova a todo dar
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Era un día normal y cualquiera en el mundo mágico, todas las criaturas jugaban, corrían, trabajaban y danzaban, en ese momento un dragón de color rojo rubí y un lobo de gran estatura de pelaje plateado completamente como si fuera de plata dormían cerca de una cascada mientras las hadas y elfos sin molestarlos trabajaban animadamente mientras cantaban sin parar, de pronto a los lejos se escucha un rugido de otro dragón causando despertar al lobo plateado y al dragón causando que miraran al cielo para distinguir quien es, al notar quien es el lobo aúllo con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que el dragón dorado como si fuera de oro puro completamente descendiera y llegara a donde están ellos, sentándose mientras se relaja los mira fijamente causando que el lobo plateado hablara.

¿?: Que pasa Yang? ¿Qué vinieras a esa velocidad tan rápida y con una expresión de angustia es como si trataras de comunicar algo? –respiro profundamente mientras se sentaba bien-

Yang: Y no te has equivocado querida hermanita Ruby, nos llaman a Akko, a ti y a mí, para un tema urgente y delicado, el gran mago Ozpin y la gran bruja/hada Wood Ward nos quiere ver, en la gran roca junto al lago, de que tema es no podría decirles –moviendo la cola de dragón un tanto inquieta alza el vuelo-

Al escuchar esas palabras de Yang hacia a Akko y Ruby las dos se quedan sorprendidas más una Akko que nunca en sus 217 años de vida dragoniana había sido llamada por Ozpin y por Wood Ward causando que se sintiera muy nerviosa, eso género que Ruby y Yang se dieran cuenta en eso sin necesidad de verla acto seguido Ruby apoyo su cabeza en una de las patadas de Akko y Yang le puso una de sus garras encima de su hombro.

Yang: Tranquila Akko, esperemos no sea nada malo, en verdad nunca antes nos había solicitado a las tres, pero más que todo a ti ya que eres uno de los dragones que protegen nuestro hogar, pero hay que darnos prisa sabes que estamos para ayudarnos –dijo Yang de una forma alegre y animada- nos vemos en la gran roca –dijo muy animadamente mientras volaba a alta velocidad-

Ruby: Yang nunca va a cambiar en que no vuele tan exageradamente rápido, vamos Akko, debemos darnos prisa y ver que desean Ozpin y Wood Ward –estirándose por completo mientras se prepara para correr esperando la respuesta de Akko-

Akko: Gracias Ruby y gracias a tu hermana Yang que nunca deja que le agradezca, es que es primera vez que Ozpin y Wood Ward nos llama, siempre camino junto a Wood Ward, pero el mago Ozpin esto si ya no me está dando buena espina, pero vamos –estirando sus alas comienza a volar mientras mira a Ruby que sonríe-

Ambas comienzan su recorrido hacia la gran roca cerca del lago, Ruby disfrutando correr por todo el bosque mientras Akko maniobra en el aire a una velocidad no tan rápida, pero si cuidadosa en no estrellarse contra algún árbol o una Yang salvaje que salga de la nada para asustarla, al ver a lo lejos la gran roca junto al lago, comienzan Ruby y Akko a aumentar su velocidad hasta llegar de primer lugar Akko mientras llega por unos segundos causando que hiciera puchero, generando la risa de los presentes que andaban esperándolas en la gran roca.

Yang: hermanita nunca vas a cambiar sabes que nunca podrás ganarle a Akko y aun así sigues haciendo puchero al perder –riendo animadamente mientras abraza a su hermana-

Akko: En eso apoyo a Yang, no por algo siempre quedamos empatadas tu hermana y yo al hacer carreras, claro sin chocar o terminar estrellándonos contra un árbol o una montaña –riendo animadamente mientras se sienta de forma firme mirando hacia adelante-

Ruby: ¡Pero en algún momento sé que podre ganarte Akko, lo sé! ¡Y por eso nunca me rendiré en buscar ganarte! –sentándose de manera orgullosa pero firme viendo hacia adelante-

Yang: Espero ver eso en algún momento hermanita mientras seguiré disfrutando ver como lo intentas –sentándose también poniéndose firme mira hacia adelante-

Ozpin: -riendo por ver la conversación tose levemente- Buenas tardes mis queridas Yang, Ruby y Akko, las hemos llamado para hablar un tema muy delicado y complicado donde necesitaremos su ayuda –hace una seña a Wood Ward para que pueda hablar-

Wood Ward: Como verán mis queridas niñas, eh notado que un peligro se acerca para el mundo mágico que nos afectara a nosotros las criaturas mágicas como a las brujas y humanos no mágicos.

Apenas Wood Ward termino de decir esas palabras, lo que fue Akko, Ruby y Yang se tensaron de forma que su expresión de seriedad cambio a uno de preocupado y algo de disgusto, poniendo más atención a lo que decían dieron paso a las palabras de Ozpin.

Ozpin: -alza una mano hacia al lago generando que levanté un gran pilar formando un espejo viéndose una imagen de un colegio muy grande- Como verán ese es el gran colegio de brujas Luna Nova, en ese colegio tuve una visión a futuro de que cosas malas podrán pasar y varias de esas cosas se generarán en Luna Nova causando que las brujas vayan a correr peligro en su vida y no deseamos eso ya que eso desencadenara una serie de sucesos fuertes y es cuando todo comenzara a peligrar –mirando a las tres chicas para luego dar paso a Wood Ward hablar-

Wood Ward: Nuestro miedo es que comiencen a destruir a las brujas que son las que mantienen nuestras creencias en vida, para luego acabar con los humanos y por ultimo con nosotros, su deber es ir a Luna Nova a tratar con las brujas y relacionarse, descubrir que es lo que va a suceder y aliarse con ellas para así poder combatir con el mal que se aproxima, así que quiero escuchar sus opiniones –extiende una de sus manos para escucharlas hablar-

Habiendo un silencio incomodo apenas Wood Ward termino de decir eso, comienzan las tres chicas analizar la situación, luego de unos minutos habla Yang de primero.

Yang: Yo no me opongo al querer ir a Luna Nova a cumplir esa misión, pero mi pregunta es, si nosotros que somos los creadores de la magia, que sabemos todo de la magia porque tenemos que entrar a Luna Nova, teniendo nosotros tanto conocimiento podemos vigilar desde lejos y ya.

Ruby: -con los ojos brillantes mientras mueve su cola eufóricamente- Ah mí me encanta la idea, deseo poder conocer a mas brujas de cerca en mis 115 años de vida nunca eh visto más brujas, aparte de usted Maestra Wood Word aparte así podemos usar nuestra magia de transformación y convertirnos en humanos.

Akko: -disgustada con los ojos mirando hacia otro lado- Yo me rehusó a tratar con las brujas, ellas en su debido momento junto con los humanos acabaron con lo que fue mi familia –cambiando sus ojos de un tono dorado a un rojo fuerte mientras saca bufidos de fuego-

Wood Ward: -se acerca a Akko y le acaricia la cabeza- Se muy bien tu historia mi gran y pequeña aprendiz, pero necesito que hagas esto por nosotros no quieres que desaparezcamos incluso tú, sé que tu pasado no es bonito, pero dale oportunidad a esta Era de las nuevas brujas que son muy diferentes a las que conociste en ese momento, confía en mí veras que son totalmente diferentes –dando una sonrisa cálida causando que Akko se calmara generando que esta diera un suspiro de resignada-

Akko: Esta bien, acepto ir a Luna Nova, lo haré para proteger lo que más quiero y amo que es el lugar donde vivo, no por proteger a las brujas, pero haré el intento de conocerlas –se echa en el suelo-

Wood Ward: Me agrada mucho que digas que harás el intento de conocerlas Akko –regresando a su lugar- Ya eh contactado con la directora de Luna Nova y le dije q tres estudiantes nuevas iban para allá, salen mañana temprano para que puedan adaptarse a sus formas humanas y así poder llegar a la ceremonia.

Ozpin: Así que sin más que hablar, ni más objeciones.

Wood Ward y Ozpin: Vayan a prepararse y alistar lo que vayan a necesitar ya –dando la señal de que se retiren las chicas asienten y se retiran caminando-

Ruby: Que emoción, que emoción, que emoción –aúlla feliz-, trataremos con brujas, y conoceremos personas, espero podamos hacer amigos, muchos amigos –moviendo su cola feliz mientras llega a su hogar junto con Yang y Akko-

Yang: No te emociones tanto hermanita, recuerda tenemos una misión y no podemos olvidarnos de ella, si podemos divertirnos y todo eso, pero hay que estar alertas ah todo momento, y más que todo, no podemos cometer un mínimo error de que nos vean transformadas en nuestras formas originales –estirándose para luego sentarse cerrando sus ojos, comienza a transformarse en forma humana, de una chica alta con cabello rubio y sus ojos morados, con un buen cuerpo- Nunca pensé que tenía que usar este cuerpo humano para algo en la vida.

Ruby: -estando ya en su forma humana de una joven más baja que Yang, de ojos plateados, un cabello negro rojizo, mientras se estira- me pregunto porque mi cabello no es como mi pelaje en forma de lobo –hace puchero-

Akko: -sentada transformándose en su forma humana, acomoda una pequeña rama que hay en su cabello castaño- No podemos tener características muy notorias de nuestra apariencia real, ya que eso podría darnos muchos problemas, solo tenemos pequeños detalles, yo los ojos de un color rubí, Yang el cabello rubio y tú Ruby los ojos plateados –dice mientras acomoda sus cosas-

Ruby: Aaawww, yo quería ser una chica cool de cabello plateado –hace una pose chistosa causando que las demás rieran demasiado, sonriendo por eso acomoda sus cosas-

Luego de preparar las cosas, descansar un rato para adaptarse mejor a su forma humano y por su puesto de comer algo, llegan a la gran roca a la hora pautada, donde notan que Ozpin tiene ya el portal abierto al mundo humano les entrega a las chicas a cada una, una escoba, causando que se miren extrañadas, generando una leve risa a Wood Ward.

Akko: -mirando la escoba para luego ver a Wood Ward- Para que la escoba si con nuestro poder mágico podemos llegar a Luna Nova sin problemas de usar una escoba maestra.

Wood Ward: -mira a Akko detenidamente para luego hablar- Deben usar esas escobas para poder moverse hasta Luna Nova mi querida Akko, no deben usar sus poderes para no sean descubiertas tan notoriamente, para eso son las escobas, así que pónganse en marcha que se les hará tarde, aparte ustedes pueden usar sus poderes, cuando corran peligro sus vidas, haya un suceso peligroso, cuando vean a alguien en peligro, en último de los casos cuando haya una emergencia de suma importancia.

Las tres chicas se miran mutuamente, asienten y sin vacilar caminan al portal y miran a Ozpin y a Wood Ward, notando que las miran deseándole suerte, se animan y entrar al portal al salir ya se encontraban en el mundo humano como a la vez el portal tras ellas cerrándose dando un paso, a una aventura y a muchos sucesos que ocurrirán de ahora en adelante.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Las chicas al encontrarse ya en el mundo humano sin dar vuelta atrás, totalmente decididas dan un paso hacia adelante, empiezan a caminar por la ciudad, empiezan a memorizar todo a su paso, las tiendas de ropa, comida, accesorios, libros, comida, artículos de magia aunque están bien escondidos pero gracias a una lista que Ozpin les había dado antes de entrar al portal les fue de ayuda, más una libreta sobre todo lo que debían saber de Luna Nova, decidieron sentarse un rato a descansar las tres chicas mientras comían algo miran al cielo rompiendo el silencio la chica de cabello castaño.

Akko: Acostumbrarnos a este cuerpo fue bastante rápido más que lo imaginaba, el caminar y recorrer toda esta ciudad sí que ayudo mucho –dando una mordida a un sándwich recién comprado mientras veía el cielo-

Yang: Nos ayuda y favorece nuestro gran poder mágico, pero abra momentos que tendremos que escabullirnos en las noches o momentos libres sin que nadie nos vea, y así poder ir algún sitio lejos o apartado de Luna Nova y volver a nuestra forma original por un rato, ya que debemos descansar y recuperar energías, ya que no podemos agotarnos y abusar de nuestros cuerpos y eso lo saben bien ya que si nos agotamos sin nosotras desearlo volveremos a nuestra forma original cuando aún no es el momento –lo dice mientras mira seriamente a Akko, pero más que todo Ruby, esta última tragando y ahogándose con lo que come, causando que suspire y le da palmadas a la espalda a Ruby-

Ruby: -ahogada con una galleta que comía al escuchar lo último y más por la mirada seria de su hermana Yang, la mira al ya no estar ahogada- T-tendré mucho c-cuidado en no a-agotarme l-lo sé Sis, t-tendré mis precauciones en no e-excederme como s-siempre lo hago.

Akko: -suspira con calma al terminar y terminar su bebida las mira- A veces me pregunto porque ustedes al ser mitad hermanas sean tan diferentes en personalidades, Yang responsable con el límite de poder, y Ruby excediéndose siempre hasta el límite, aunque eso la salve de algunos apuros a veces –parándose de la silla mientras agarra sus cosas y mira a las de más-

Yang: Eso es algo que siempre será un misteriosa para ti Akko, a pesar de que ya varias veces te lo hemos explicado –mirando a Ruby aun medio ahogada suspira y mira a Akko-, mejor ve adelantándote, así como esta mi Sis Ruby no podrá subirse a la escoba sin que tenga un accidente y no queremos eso, ¿o sí?

Al escuchar eso Akko se puso analizar un rato, causando que suspirara mientras pensaba lo peor que pudiera pasar, las mira y asiente haciéndole caso a Yang, decide Akko adelantarse, mientras camina a donde debe tomar la Ley Line hacia Luna Nova se queda viendo como los niños juegan imaginando que luchan contra un dragón causando que Akko gruña, ignorándolos sigue avanzando, al llegar a la estación entra y dice el conjuro para volar Tia Freyre, al sentir que comienza a elevarse en la escoba decide avanzar, al entrar a la Ley Line Akko comienza a sentir nostalgia y tener recuerdos, en eso sin darse cuenta siente que chocan con ella dos personas causando que se caigan de pronto de la Ley Line, viendo las personas que la chocaron nota una chica de pelo morado con un solo ojo y luego una chica de pelo anaranjado con lentes cayendo mirando hacia abajo Akko gruñe esperando lo peor nota que entran al Bosque Arcturus, tratando de maniobrar en el aire, logra caer en una rama sosteniendo sus cosas, viendo las otras dos chicas a punto de caer en el suelo.

Akko: -suspira pesado- Por andar en mis pensamientos que generaron al entrar en esa Ley Line me causo que esto pasara, debo rescatarlas porque si no se lastimaran –cierro los ojos, respiro y concentro un poco de magia en sus piernas, volviéndose un poco más fuertes dio un salto fuerte e impulsado atrapando a las dos chicas en el acto para luego bajarlas al piso al caer en tierra-

¿?: -toda avergonzada al sentirse segura mira a al piso abrazando sus cosas dice toda nerviosa- M-muchas gracias p-por salvarnos –levanta la cabeza toda nerviosa- M-mucho gusto S-soy Lotte Jansson –mira a la chica de pelo morado con piel grisácea- E-ella es Sucy Manbavaran

Sucy: -hace un leve quejido acomodando su ropa y sacudiéndola mientras agarra sus cosas- Mucho gusto, gracias por salvarnos, aunque yo me las hubiera arreglado.

Lotte: ¡Sucy! No seas así con ella, chocamos contra ella y aun así nos ha salvado de lastimarnos –mira a la castaña que aun las mira un tanto sería- por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

Akko: Me llamo Atsuko Kagari, mucho gusto de conocerlas –dijo con un pequeño tono de molestia- y no se preocupen ustedes hubieran salvado a alguien en la misma situación en la que ustedes andaban –mirando sus alrededores pensó "La maestra Wood Ward sí que se encarga de bloquear este lugar para que no entre nadie más ahora por el peligro que viene"-

Lotte: -mirando a Kagari dudosa le pregunta- Pasa algo Kagari?, ¿ocurre algo malo?

Akko: -suspiro y miro a Lotte- Andamos en el bosque Arcturus y eso significa peligro en cualquier lado del bosque deberíamos es salir e irnos de acá ya –comenzó a caminar, ¿pero noto algo de una vez y miro al lado de Lotte- donde está tu amiga Sucy?

Lotte: -miro a su lado al darse cuenta que Sucy no estaba gritando asustada, agarro a Akko del brazo moviéndola- Ella le gusta demasiado los hongos y venenos totalmente potenciales para sus experimentos y pociones mágicas, debemos buscarla antes de que se meta en algún problema.

Akko al escuchar esas palabras se tensó causando que gruñera levemente y pensara "Genial lo que me falta, atrasarme para buscar a esa tal Sucy", sin más que decir Akko y Lotte comenzaron a buscar a Sucy por todos lados, gritando su nombre sin parar, escuchan de pronto un gran estruendo a los lejos causando que se pusieran en alerta totalmente, más que todo Akko por saber de quien se trataba, salieron corriendo hacia donde se escuchó el estruendo se vio a una Sucy con una pluma de una Gallina con cola de serpiente, al ver esa pluma género que Akko se tensara y viera hacia arriba a su rival/enemigo en el mundo de las criaturas cuando iba atacar y a molestar, dando marcha atrás grito corran fuerte a Sucy y a Lotte haciendo las dos caso de eso.

Lotte: ¡Sucy! Porque haces esto en momentos tan inoportunos tenemos que llegar a Luna Nova si no, no ingresaremos a la academia –corriendo toda asustada mientras se pone más pálida por la falta de aire-

Sucy: Esta es una pluma que es muy rara de conseguir, y su veneno es totalmente fuerte, lo deseo para mis creaciones futuras de mis pociones –corriendo a todo lo que puede dar, sin dar marcha atrás con la pluma en su mano-

Akko: -viendo un agujero gruño y agarro a Lotte y Sucy metiéndolas ahí causando que estas dos se extrañaran, sin decir nada, les hizo una señal de que se quedaran ahí, saca de su bolso como una pequeña bomba de color blanca y gruño entre dientes mientras se formaban en sus dientes de dragón- quien diría que tendría que usar una de estas para dormirlas solo a ellas dos –tiro la bomba contra la tierra -

Al tirar Akko la bomba a la tierra de un solo estallido no tan fuerte todo se comenzó a llenar de un humo blanco grisáceo transparente causando que Lotte y Sucy se durmieran de una buena vez, al notar eso Akko se quitó su bolso y de un rugido se volvió en un dragón deteniendo así a la gallina cola de serpiente con una sola garra contra su pecho causando mandarla a volar lejos, dando un rugido demasiado fuerte mientras escupe fuego, recuperándose un poco, Akko decide volver a su forma humana, agarra las cosas de Lotte, Sucy y ella, como a las dos chicas mientras duermen profundamente decide de nuevo volver a su forma dragón agarrando bien a las dos con sus cosas y las de ella, se mete a la Ley Line de nuevo, pasado de un rato y en menos de lo que espera el tiempo llegan a donde se encuentra Luna Nova pero a una distancia muy lejana, al tocar tierra, Akko decide volver a su forma Humana, cayendo al suelo un poco cansada suspira-

Akko: Que manera de ir al día, necesito comer y dormir –mirando a Lotte y Sucy, sin tener más opción, las agarra y carga de nuevo junto con todo lo demás, caminando hasta llegar a Luna Nova nota que dos chicas se le acerca rápidamente hacia ella agradeciéndole a los dioses que ya habían llegado-

Ruby: -esperando inquietamente junto a Yang en la entrada de Luna Nova, nota como a los lejos Akko va llegando con dos chicas en su espalda y mucho equipaje, golpea a Yang y señala hacia la puerta- Mira! ¡Ya llego Akko! ¡Pero llega con mucha carga para ella sola Sis! ¡Vamos ayudarla! –dice muy animada corriendo hacia Akko mientras grita su nombre-

Yang: Tienes razón hermanita, y quedamos en no excedernos así que vamos –la persigue y llega rápidamente hasta donde Akko junto con Ruby-

Akko: Gracias a Ozpin y Wood Ward ustedes dos están ya aquí –suspirando agotada, siente como Yang carga a una de las chicas notando que es Sucy y Ruby carga a Lotte, suspirando aliviada por solo tener las maletas las mira- gracias chicas, no sé qué hubiera sido de mi ahorita si me agotara y cayera cansada y terminara en mi forma real.

Yang/Ruby: ¡No hay de que Akko! –dicen animadas-

Yang: Vamos Sis a llevarlas a la Enfermería para que despierten en calma, mientras Akko lleva las cosas hasta donde la directora y anúnciate con ella de que ya llegaste, ya que la ceremonia de iniciación termino no hace mucho, no te animara mucho las cosas que te dirán –dice riendo mientras se retira con Ruby a la enfermería-

Akko: -toda dudosa suspira- que abras querido decir con eso Yang… -camina hacia la dirección esperando lo peor-

Mientras que Akko caminaba hacia la dirección no se había dado cuenta que una joven bruja estudiante de Luna Nove, de ojos Azul Zafiro y cabello de un rubio con tono verde claro la miraba desde adentro del edificio con curiosidad por haber llegado con tanto peso encima de ella, era imposible que una bruja normal o cualquiera pudiera llegar con dos personas inconscientes encima y más con el equipa de ella y de las otras dos brujas, dejando de observarla apenas entra a Luna Nova causando perder la de vista, suspiro poniendo una mirada seria mientras pensaba al ir caminando a su dormitorio "Esa chica más las otras dos que la recibieron, son parte de las estudiantes nuevas de Luna Nova, pero algo me dice que se conocen muy bien, y más que todo, algo en especial son y lo descubriré".


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Al llegar Akko a la puerta de la Dirección, la toco varias veces hasta escuchar una voz al otro lado diciendo que pasara, relajándose para esperar el regaño abrió la puerta y entro, decidiendo cerrarla en el acto, sin perder más él tiempo alzo la mirada hacia el frente viendo a una directora de cabello verde bajita sentada en él escritorio y al frente una profesora alta de lentes con cabello azul y ojos rojos, le dio una sonrisa muy amable, para luego escuchar a la directora hablar.

¿?: Tú debes ser Atsuko Kagari, una de las nuevas estudiantes de Luna Nova como a la vez la tercera criatura mágica que mando la gran bruja/hada Wood Ward, déjame presentarme –se baja de la silla y camina hacia al frente quedando al lado de la profesora de cabello azul- Soy la Directora Miranda Holbrook –extiende su mano- es un gusto conocerla Señorita Kagari.

Akko: -dudando un poco extiende su mano para agarra la de la directora- El gusto es mío Directora Holbrook –sonriendo de forma calmada para luego soltar la mano con cuidado para mirar con desconfianza a la profesora de cabello azul- tengo una pequeña Directora Holbrook, pensé que usted era la única que sabía que yo y mis dos amigas/compañeras veníamos, y que nadie más sabía sobre nosotras de lo que somos en verdad.

En ese momento la profesora de cabello azul iba hablar al terminar la castaña de hablar en ese momento la Directora Holbrook la callo con una señal en la mano, mientras aun veía a la castaña, le dio una sonrisa amable haciendo que Akko se calmara y decidiera bajar un poco la guardia.

Holbrook: Entiendo tu desconfianza en este momento porque antes de que vinieran Wood Ward nos contó todo de tu vida y tu existencia, y sé que desconfías de nosotras las brujas y los humanos, pero veras que en esta era es todo muy diferente –sentándose de nuevo en su silla junta las manos para ponerlas en el escritorio- la profesora que está aquí presente es Úrsula Callistis, también conocida por pocos como Chariot Du Nord, una de las mejores aprendices de Wood Ward y más leal servidora de ella por ende ella y yo sabemos todo sobre ustedes tres y cuál es su deber o mejor dicho misión encomendada para esta academia –sonriendo con calma mientras ve la reacción de la castaña de asombro-.

Akko: -totalmente asombrada al escuchar todo, más por ver quien está frente a sus ojos, sin dudar ni nada, se acercó y agarro las manos de la profesora Ursula causando que esta se pusiera nerviosa- no puedo creer que la gran aprendiz de bruja de nuestra maestra Wood Ward este frente a mis ojos, la gran Chariot Du Nord, pensé que eras solo una leyenda ya que Wood Ward no nos habló más de ti, por todas las cosas que nos contó mi maestra puedo confiar en ti sin dudarlo –sonriendo de forma muy amplia y grande suelta las manos de la profesora Ursula con cuidado-.

Prof. Ursula: -toda avergonzada y roja, rasca su mejilla riendo nerviosa- No pensé que Wood Ward hablara tanto de mí, en el mundo de las criaturas mágicas, me alegra mucho saber que podre tener tu confianza para los sucesos que vendrán más adelante –poniendo mirada seria- pero debemos cambiar de tema y hablar lo que debemos hablar –sacando su varita, haciendo un ligero movimiento se hizo una pantalla grande mostrando unas graficas causando que Akko se inquietara- como podrás ver Señorita Kagari, aunque podremos llamarte Akko si no te molesta ya que Wood Ward nos dijo que si nos tienes confianza podíamos llamarte así –mirando a la castaña nota que asiente en manera de aprobación ante eso y sonríe- Bueno a lo que iba explicar, como podrás ver en esta grafica ha habido muchas fluctuaciones en el nivel de energía mágico debido a sucesos que han estado pasando que son muy leves pero no sabemos que es la causa lo que si estamos seguras es que… -suspirando con pesadez causando que la castaña se diera cuenta-

Akko: -decidiendo interrumpir, mientras toca el brazo de la Prof. Ursula- Es que esas cosas que han estado ocurriendo puede ser por brujas que deciden usar la magia para un bien malévolo y quieran destruir el mundo mágico para ellas poder gobernar o simplemente es un grupo de personas que desean el fin de nuestro mundo y para eso primero deben acabar con Luna Nova que es la principal fuente de creación de brujas y protección hacia las criaturas mágicas, ¿oh me equivoco?

Holbrook: No se equivoca Señorita Kagari, como usted lo ha dicho y como sus dos amigas lo saben ya también, ambos mundos están en peligro y es por eso que para adelantarse ante lo que pudiera suceder Wood Ward junto a Ozpin las mando a ustedes tres, sabiendo ya su deber creo que no es necesario repetirlo –viendo que la castaña asiente en saber lo de más deja que la Prof. Úrsula termine, dándole señal con la mano-

Prof. Úrsula: Para concluir –cerrando su varita y así cerrando la pantalla para mirar a la castaña- no podemos dejar que el mal que se aproxima llegue a destruir los años de paz que tiene los dos mundos, por eso hay que ser cautelosos e investigar todo lo que se pueda de forma silenciosa pero sin llamar la atención, más que todo por ti Akko, por Ruby y Yang, no deben llamar la atención hasta que sea el momento adecuado de que ustedes tres muestren a las brujas de Luna Nova quienes son en verdad.

Holbrook: Por eso y para que no sea tan llamativo que ustedes tres estén juntas, en un equipo de brujas, cada una estará en un grupo diferente, Ruby ya está con su grupo que vendrían siendo las brujas de listón blanco, Yang esta con las brujas de listón negro, y usted Señorita Kagari será el grupo de brujas de listón rojo junto con las dos estudiantes Lotte Jansson y Sucy Manbavaran, así que espero no tengas ninguna objeción con esto Señorita Kagari.

Akko: -suspirando al escuchar todo eso más por estar en diferentes equipos cada una, mira a la directora- No tengo ninguna objeción Directora Holbrook, y es mejor así no quiero llamar mucho la atención si estamos Yang, Ruby y yo en un mismo equipo, más porque sería muy raro que dé a momentos nos desapareciéramos las tres, así que antes de poderme retirar porque tengo bastante hambre –sintiendo su estómago gruñir- quisiera saber con quienes estarán Yang y Ruby.

Holbrook: -suelta una ligera risa por escuchar el estómago de la joven Kagari gruñir- La Señorita Ruby Rose en su equipo se encuentra la Señorita Weiss Schnee y la Señorita Pyrrha Nikos, la Señorita Yang Xiao Long en su equipo se encuentra la Señorita Blake Belladona y la Señorita Nora Valkyrie.

Prof. Ursula: Todas ellas son alumnas nuevas, pero con un alto rendimiento académico como brujas ya que para ingresar tuvieron altas notas, así que no te preocupes que ellas están en buenos equipos –le da una sonrisa cálida a la castaña-.

Holbrook: Sin más que decir o sin más que discutir, puede retirarse Señorita Kagari, vaya a su habitación y de ahí puede explorar el campus oh ir a comer.

Akko: Muchas gracias por su amabilidad Directora Holbrook, pero creo que la comida me llama primero antes de explorar el campus, pero tomare el consejo de primero de ir a mi habitación de grupo a dejar mis cosas –haciendo una elegante reverencia, sale de la dirección, cerrando la puerta de la dirección-.

A penas Akko salió de la dirección comenzó a caminar rumbo a donde se encuentran las habitaciones, en el camino mientras estaba en sus pensamientos viendo el techo, siente que choca sin querer con alguien causando que esa persona se caiga, reaccionando decide mirar con quien choco notando una chica con el uniforme de Luna Nova de pelo rubio con tono verde se sobaba por la caída.

Akko: -extiende su mano hacia la chica- Discúlpame por no verte y sin querer causar que te cayeras, no fue mi intención en verdad.

¿?: -terminando de sobarse, con cuidado alza la vista para ver a la castaña, agarra su mano aceptando su ayuda siente que la ayuda a levantarse, soltando su mano con cuidado se sacude la falda- No te preocupes, es algo que le puede pasar a cualquiera, más cuando eres una alumna nueva en Luna Nova, sin más preámbulos o problemas, necesito seguir mi camino hacia donde mi dirigía –diciendo eso con una postura fría y seria, haciendo una reverencia de forma delicada prosigue su camino sin decir más nada-.

Akko: -haciendo una mueca de molestia por la actitud de la joven bruja- Que le pasa a esa bruja?, ¿se la da de tan superior para mirarme por debajo de su hombro?, espero no tener que encontrarme con ella otra vez –haciendo otra mueca de molestia retoma el rumbo hacia las habitaciones-

A penas las joven Akko llega a su habitación, decide detenerse un momento y respirar hondo antes de entrar, ya que sabe que al entrar tendrá una nueva vida, un nuevo grupo con quien va estar, cosas que hacer para cumplir su misión junto a Yang y Ruby, y más que todo, adaptarse al mundo de las brujas y poder aceptarlas, a pesar de que la experiencia reciente con una con la que no fue muy buena por su actitud, se animó para poder entrar cuando de pronto escucha un grito desde su espalda diciendo su nombre con fuerza, al voltear nota que es son Ruby y Yang, que le salta encima causando que pierda el equilibrio la joven castaña y abran la puerta de golpe asustando a las dos jóvenes dentro de la habitación que estaban ya adentro esperando su tercera compañera.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.

En la habitación del equipo rojo de las brujas, se encuentra Lotte y Sucy asustadas y asombradas al ver la puerta abierta de golpe y así notar a tres chicas en el piso, siendo una castaña aplastada sin poder respirar, las dos deciden actuar y levantarse para ayudarlas a pararse.

Lotte: -se acerca tímidamente extendiendo la mano- ¿creo que necesitan ayuda para levantarse?, cayeron tan de golpe que nos asustaron por el impacto de cómo se abrió la puerta y ustedes caer.

Yang: -quejándose un poco al haberse caído alzando la cabeza mira a la chica de cabello anaranjado y lentes extenderle la mano, la agarra y se levanta con su ayuda- Lo sentimientos si las asustamos de golpe, más por generar esta situación en su habitación.

Sucy: Y decía yo que no podía pasar cosas más extrañas en este día –con una sonrisa macabra extiende su mano a la otra chica-

Ruby: -quejándose adolorida por el golpe y más por haber tenido a Yang encima, se soba la espalda, mirando hacia arriba se asusta y pega un brinco- Un muerto viviente!, ¡Porque hay un muerto viviente en esta escuela! –retrocede lentamente para poder huir-

Yang: -sostiene a Ruby de su capa roja, y la jala- Hermanita no es un muerto viviente, recuerda es la chica que llevamos a la enfermería –suspira-

Ruby: -la mira bien y se ríe nerviosa, sobándose el cuello por la pena, se inclina en manera de disculpa- Lo siento, es que nunca había visto a alguien como tú y con esa sonrisa que cargas das miedo de cualquier manera.

Sucy: -alza los hombros- No eres la primera ni serás la única que se asusta por mi apariencia y aspecto –sonriendo de forma más sombría-

Ruby: -chilla y salta encima a su hermana- Lo t-tendré en cuenta eso r-rotundamente –aferrada a su hermana causando que esta diera un suspiro-.

Akko: -suspirando mientras soba su cabeza y se va sentando en el piso, entre gruñidos y quejidos las mira a todas con un tono serio- chicas se les olvida algo no?, ustedes me aplastaron y ni se acuerdan de mí –logrando pararse del piso, les agarra a Yang y a Ruby las orejas con fuerza y así jalárselas-.

Yang/Ruby: -diciendo las dos al mismo tiempo mientras chillan- ¡Lo sentimos Akko!, de verdad lo sentimos no volverá a pasar! –chillando más fuerte-

Akko: -suspiro al escucharlas decir eso y más por sus chillidos les suelta las orejas, las mira- las perdono, pero no lo vuelvan hacer, -cerrando la puerta de la habitación mira hacia adelante a sus dos nuevas compañeras- Veo que se encuentran bien Lotte y Sucy.

Lotte: -avergonzada baja la cabeza- Así es, muchas gracias por ayudarnos, pero no recuerdo mucho de lo que paso y cómo llegamos hasta Luna Nova, pero en serio gracias Kagari –baja la cabeza en manera de agradecimiento-

Sucy: -haciendo una mueca de fastidio- Gracias por salvarnos, aunque no sé qué hiciste, pero sea lo que hayas hecho no te salvaras de que lo averigüé –sonriendo de manera macabra-

Akko: -sobando su cabeza- De nada Lotte, fue un gusto poder ayudarlas, pero te pediré a ti y a Sucy que me llamen Akko, no es porque tenga confianza les pido que me digan así, pero si vamos a convivir juntas será mejor que me llamen así –mirando a Sucy- en cuanto a ti Sucy te costara averiguar lo que sea que planees –sacudiendo ropa- por cierto, antes de seguir hablando les presento a mis dos amigas que me aplastaron Yang Xiao Long y Ruby Rose –las señala con las manos-

Yang: -viendo toda la escena causando sonreír para sus adentros más por escuchar a Akko decirles a las dos jóvenes que le digan así- Mucho gusto chicas, soy Yang Xiao Long pueden confiar en lo que sea que necesiten ahora en adelante conmigo, eso sí, no admito experimentos conmigo ni con mi hermanita –cruza los brazos la rubia en manera de negación al ver a Sucy con una mirada malvada para luego notar que hace una mueca de fastidio-

Sucy: Ustedes no entienden el sentido de la palabra investigación, aunque no se lo digan –se cruza de brazos con un hongo en la mano-

Ruby: -riendo nerviosa, se baja de Yang y acomoda su capa- Mucho gusto, yo soy Ruby Rose, estoy encantada de conocer a las nuevas compañeras de Akko, y más para que Akko les diga que le pueden decir de esa manera es porque siente algo de confianza hacia ustedes.

Akko: -le da un golpe por inercia en el abdomen a Ruby con el codo al sentir algo de pena por eso- Cállate Ruby!

Ruby: -chilla sobándose el abdomen mientras se sienta en el piso haciéndose bolita- Lo siento!

Lotte: -tapa su boca soltando una pequeña risa e inocente- Se nota que se llevan muy bien ustedes tres, -sonriendo extiende su mano- El gusto es mío de conocerlas mi nombre es Lotte Jansson, espero llevarnos muy bien de ahora en adelante con todas ustedes-

Yang/Ruby: -agarro su mano al mismo tiempo- Veras que nos llevaremos muy bien sin lugar a duda Lotte! –dicen al mismo tiempo animadas-

Sucy: -sacando la lengua en manera de rechazo por ver el momento cursi- Demasiada cursilería para este momento, -se acerca y extiende su mano- Mi nombre es Sucy Manbavaran, así que es un gusto conocerlas, señoritas conejillas de indias –sonriendo de forma malvada-

Yang: -suspira mientras agarra la mano de Sucy- Mucho gusto Sucy, y espero tengas suerte con eso de que seamos tus conejillos de indias, porque dudo que logres hacerlo.

Sucy: -riendo mientras suelta la mano de Yang- ya veremos quien tendrá razón a la final.

Ruby: -asustada un poco le agarra la mano a Sucy- Mucho gusto Sucy, y b-bueno creo que tendré cuidado contigo porque no quiero ser un conejillo de indias para ti –le suelta de una vez la mano-

Akko: Bueno como ya las presentaciones acabaron, podemos hablar un poco, entablar amistad o por el amor de los dioses, podemos ir a comer que me muero de hambre –sintiendo gruñir su estómago demasiado mientras aprieta su abdomen-

De pronto se escucha una risa entre las cuatro chicas restante al escuchar el estómago de la castaña gruñir causando que Akko se apenara por eso e hiciera puchero, las cuatro chicas restantes aceptaron la idea de ir a comer ya que también tenían hambre podrían hablar y conversar para conocerse mejor mientras estarían en el comedor de Luna Nova, mientras tanto en otras de las habitaciones de Luna Nova una chica de cabello blanco largo, recogido con una coleta de lado, caminando de una esquina a otra en su habitación mientras una chica alta de cabello rojo la mira toda preocupada.

¿?: Porque tenían que poner a una completa ignorante a la magia, no tiene la edad para entrar a este colegio, al gran LUNA NOVA, como es posible que la dejen entrar, porque tiene que estar en nuestro equipo, hubiera preferido a la chica de pelo rubio que la acompañaba o a una las tres nuevas que nunca llegaron, pero porque a la de pelo negro con rojo –alzando los puños con molestia y recelo mientras hacía bufidos-

¿?: -mirando la situación con detalle y preocupada, le agarra una de las manos a la chica de cabello blanco- Weiss, cálmate, no la denigres tan rápido sin conocerla, que sabes tú si es alguien digna de usar la magia, mejor que tú y que yo?

Weiss: ¡Me niego rotundamente ah que eso pase Pyrrha!, no dejare que una mocosa que sea menor que todas nosotras vaya a superarnos como si fuera no sé, la gran sabia de la magia, ni en mis peores pesadillas lo aceptare rotundamente.

Pyrrha: -suspira resignada mientras piensa "Esto ira para largo hasta que Weiss se calme o la acepte, pero para que eso pase tendrá que ocurrir un milagro divino", mirando a Weiss- Sabes creo que es mejor que vayamos a comer algo, al comedor pronto darán la cena y mañana comenzamos nuestras primeras clases y no vas a querer perderte nada de eso, ¿oh si Weiss?

Weiss: -deteniéndose de a poco para analizar la situación, le brillan los ojos- ¡Por nada en el mundo me perderé eso, ya mañana será otro día y tratare de mejor no pensar mucho las cosas, vamos Pyrrha! –camina animada afuera de la habitación, para ir al comedor-

Pyrrha: -suspira aliviada mientras la sigue susurra bajito- Ahora si es la Weiss calmada que conozco, pero en verdad esas dos chicas se me hicieron bien curiosas y extrañas, son buenas lo sé, pero algo en especial son, espero darme cuenta a tiempo de que serán ellas dos –caminando hasta alcanzar a Weiss para así poder conversar con ella mientras llegan al comedor-

Mientras tanto en otras de las habitaciones de Luna Nova dos chicas una de cabello negro y otra de cabello naranja debatían sobre las dos alumnas y compañeras Yang y Ruby, el debate era extenso, pero por interrogantes hacia sus nombres ya que nunca habían escuchado esos apellidos en la historia.

¿?: -acostada en la cama mientras jugaba con un martillo de peluche al tirarlo al cielo y atraparlo- Entiendo tus dudas Blake, pero como hacemos, no podemos investigar a las personas como si fueran misteriosas, bueno dan una pizca de misterio esas dos chicas y justamente la pelo rubia toco en nuestro equipo, pero no crees que es divertido, de seguro deben ser de un sitio muy remoto y que nadie conozca –se levanta de la cama muy animadamente-

Blake: -suspira resignada por lo dicho de su compañera- Nora sé que tú eres más relajada ante estas cosas y te gusta relajarte, ante todo, pero no sé porque esas dos chicas daban un aura muy diferente a cualquier bruja conocida, las grandes nueve brujas eran poderosas según la historia, pero ellas daban un aura de poder muy fuerte, sabes muy bien que nací con esa habilidad de percibir el nivel mágico de las brujas –agarrando un libro de Night Fall, lo abre para leerlo-

Nora: Lo se Blake, y por eso fue que me encontraste y tu familia me acepto en su hogar, gracias a tu habilidad me diste un hogar, pero no te des mala vida Blake –dando saltos y giros por toda la habitación-

Blake: -suspira al ver la actitud de su compañera- Te considero rotundamente como una hermana, aunque no tengamos el mismo apellido, pero a veces no logro entenderte para nada Nora…

Nora: -riendo enérgicamente, le quita el libro a Blake- Pero así siempre me aceptaron, vámonos ya al comedor Blake, ya darán la cena y tengo un hambre mundial quiero agarrar la mejor comida rápidamente –saliendo de la habitación con una Blake arrastrada-

Blake: -sintiéndose como un gato jalado, suspira- Esta bien Nora, vamos a que comas, no creo que algo malo vaya a pasar mientras comamos, oh no vayas a generar una guerra de comida como siempre has hecho en escuelas anteriores –recordando todas esas guerras de comida mientras oculta su cara-

Nora: -haciendo puchero, pero riendo a la vez- Prometo que esta vez no haré ninguna guerra de comida Blake.

Blake: Eso espero Nora… eso espero… no quiero tener mi primer castigo en Luna Nova por esa guerra de comida en la que me veré envuelta contigo….

Así todas las brujas incluyendo las profesoras y directora se reunieron en el comedor de Luna Nova en una mesa se encontraban Akko, Yang, Ruby y sus dos nuevas compañeras Lotte y Sucy, mientras tanto en otras mesas se encontraban Weiss con Pyrrha, y en otra Blake con Nora platicando, mientras que en una mesa lejana se encontraba la bruja de pelo rubio con verde (Diana Cavendish) viendo a la mesa donde se encuentra Akko y las de más, sin prestar mucha atención decide seguir cenando, todas conversaban animadamente al terminar de comer, se dirigen cada quien a su habitación y así poder descansar y esperar al día siguiente el inicio de clases en Luna Nova.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5.

Era el día de inicio de clases en Luna Nova, muchas de las brujas de Luna Nova ya se encontraban despiertas caminando a sus respectivos salones, mientras otras se despertaban y se arreglaban, para ir ya a clases, y otras con dificultad se despertaban, en cambio en una de las habitaciones, cierta chica tenía problemas para despertar a su compañera de cuarto y de equipo.

Weiss: ¡Ruby Rose! –moviéndola con fuerza mientras perdía la paciencia- Despierta Ruby!, no quiero que por tu culpa lleguemos tarde a nuestro primer día de clases y por tu culpa demos un mal ejemplo como equipo en nuestro primer día.

Ruby: -durmiendo gruñe entre dientes mientras se aferra a las sabanas- Yang…. 5 minutos más por favor….

Weiss: ¡Argh! ¡No se puede contigo Ruby Rose!, si con moverte no te despiertas, entonces tendré que hacer esto –agarra la sabana y mira a Pyrrha- Por favor Pyrrha Ayúdame.

Pyrrha: -tomando una taza de té solo suspira y se levanta- Conste que, si ella se despierta de malas, la idea y culpa será tuya Weiss –agarra la sabana del otro extremo-

Weiss: -gruñendo entre dientes- No me importa si se despierta enojada, triste, amargada, solo quiero que lleguemos a tiempo a clases –hace un bufido con mucha molestia, mirando a Ruby- Pyrrha a la cuenta de tres, jalamos la sabana, ¡1… 2… y 3…!

Las dos chicas al mismo tiempo jalaron la sabana con fuerza causando que Ruby se cayera de la cama y se diera un golpe fuerte contra el piso, haciendo que esta se despertara dando un aullido de dolor por eso y se sobara la cabeza, mira a las dos chicas, toda dudosa recordando toda da un pequeño gruñido entre dientes mientras se soba la cabeza.

Ruby: Weiss y Pyrrha porque me tiran de la cama –sobándose mientras chilla leve- no saben que eso es una falta de educación a una compañera de habitación.

Pyrrha: -alza las manos de forma inocente- No me eches la culpa a mí, fue idea de Weiss de tirarte de la cama ya que se hace tarde para las clases y ella es señorita perfección en querer llegar temprano –se regresa a su asiento a terminar su taza de té-

Weiss: ¡Pyrrha! –avergonzada por lo último, da gruñidos de molestia- Bueno como sea, no volveremos a tirarte de la cama, pero por favor despierta más temprano, no quiero nadie irresponsable y joven en mi equipo que nos haga llegar tarde.

Ruby: -alza leve una ceja por eso último que dijo su compañera Weiss, levantándose con un poco de molestia y disgusto por eso, se sacude, acomoda su cama, y cambia de ropa, mira a Weiss- Entendido Srita. Schnee, no seré un obstáculo para usted si cree que soy irresponsable por ser dos años menor según su perspectiva, si cree que no se de magia veremos quien se arrepentirá luego, y un consejo pregúntale a mi Sis o a Kagari como despertarme de manera más formal sin tirarme de la cama –diciendo lo último con aire de tristeza, sale de la habitación caminando hacia el salón-

Al escuchar Weiss las últimas palabras que dijo Ruby, género que sintiera algo de culpa por la manera que la trato por su ira, miro a Pyrrha buscando algo de apoyo o una explicación ya que ella está a su lado apretando su hombro, esta le suspira negando.

Pyrrha: En serio esta vez te pasaste y eso que ayer te dije Weiss, que no la denigraras y es lo primero que haces, lo siento, pero esta vez no puedo ayudarte a resolver esto, deberás disculparte con ella por tus palabras tan severas contra ella –soltando el hombro de Weiss sale por la puerta de la habitación esperando a su compañera-

Weiss: -bajando la cabeza mientras agarra sus cosas, dice bajo- Tienes razón me excedí en como la trate y no se lo merece… -saliendo de la habitación mientras levanta la cabeza y camina con Pyrrha hacia el salón- me disculpare con ella por esa forma tan dura de que la trate sin aun ver su potencial.

Las dos chicas caminaron hasta el salón de clases, notando que aún faltaba por que llegara su profesora, buscaron a la menor con la mirada generando conseguirla entre el medio de un grupo de chicas donde notan que tres de ellas no la conocen más una sí, deciden acercarse para poder pedir hablar con Ruby.

Akko: Entonces la primera clase que tenemos estamos juntas eso me da una leve calma, más que todo por ti Ruby –mirando a Ruby de forma divertida mientras esta hace un puchero-

Ruby: ¡Akko! No seas mala conmigo, sabes bien que no soy descuidada cuando se trata de aprender –cruzando los brazos-

Yang: -riendo por eso abraza a Ruby- Jajajaja lo que tú digas Sis, sabes bien lo mucho que te escapabas de las clases Particulares que te daban y tenías que pedirnos que te enseñáramos porque nunca entendías al profesor.

Ruby: -avergonzada tapa su cara con su capucha haciendo gruñidos leves- ustedes dos no me ayudan para nada frente a Sucy y Lotte, son malvadas conmigo –haciendo puchero-

Lotte: -riendo por ver la escena mientras acomoda sus lentes- de verdad se nota mucho lo bien que se llevan ustedes tres más que todo, me hace feliz que compartan con nosotras antes de comenzar las clases estos momentos divertidos.

Sucy: -concentrada en el escritorio con unos pequeños frascos de pociones- ah mi relativamente me da igual la diversión, si no puedo experimentar no puedo divertirme, aunque si me de gracia un poco sus shows, no es lo mismo si no experimento con algo.

Akko: Y olvida esa idea de que podrás experimentar con alguna de nosotras Sucy –mirando a Sucy con cautela-

Sucy: -hace un bufido por eso- ya veremos que en algún momento si las usare de experimento –sonriendo macabramente-

Ruby: -escondiéndose atrás de Yang- sigues sin agradarme por ese lado tuyo tan macabro.

Yang: -le da unas palmadas a Ruby- calma Sis, veras que no te pasara nada mientras yo esté a la guardia de que no te use de experimento.

Ruby: -se emociona y le salta encima a Yang- Gracias Sis! –brillando sus ojos mira un poco hacia las escaleras notando a sus dos compañeras de habitación decide cambiar de semblante, poniéndose un poco seria, causando que las que están presente se den cuenta-

Weiss: -llegando hasta el grupo de chicas junto a Pyrrha nota como Ruby tiene un semblante serio generando sentir un poco más de culpa por eso- Muy buenos días –haciendo una elegante reverencia- Ustedes tres deben ser el equipo rojo, no las vimos el día de ayer en la inauguración del ingreso a la academia, así que me presento soy Weiss Schnee a sus servicios y mi compañera quien está al lado mío es Pyrrha Nikos.

Pyrrha: -sonriendo amablemente, hace un gesto con la mano de forma educada- Mucho gusto chicas, como dijo mi compañera Weiss, me llamo Pyrrha Nikos, espero nos podamos llevar bien de ahora en adelante.

Akko: -mirando con disgusto y desconfianza a Weiss, se levanta haciendo reverencia- El gusto es mío Srita. Weiss Schnee mi nombre es Atsuko Kagari, espero mi amiga Ruby no les esté dando problemas o sí les está generando problemas? –dirigiendo su mirada a Pyrrha con algo de desconfianza, pero un poco más segura le extiende la mano- El gusto es mío Srita. Pyrrha de conocerla, creo que no hace falta repetir mi nombre.

Pyrrha: No es necesario, es un gusto conocerla Srita. Kagari –le agarra la mano de forma educada para luego soltarla-

Weiss: -mirando hacia abajo por la mirada tan severa de Akko, respira hondo y la mira- El gusto es mío Kagari, y no Ruby, no ha dado problemas ni molestias, solo tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente para que pudiera pararse, pero, no ha dado más problemas.

Akko: Eso espero Srita. Weiss –sentándose para ver hacia al frente- Un consejo, Ruby siempre se despierta sola y puntual antes de las clases, y no una hora antes o dos horas antes, así que no la vuelvan a tirar de la cama.

Yang: -asiente cruzada de brazos- Lo que dice Kagari es verdad, Weiss, así que por favor no le vuelvas hacer eso ha mi hermana por las buenas no lo hagas.

Lotte: -nerviosa decide interrumpir por sentir el ambiente tan tenso- d-deberíamos terminar de presentarnos –mira a sus compañeras y estas asienten, levantándose extiende su mano- Mucho gusto Weiss y Pyrrha, mi nombre es Lotte Jansson espero llevarnos bien y podamos ayudarnos con las clases.

Pyrrha/Weiss: -agarran la mano de Lotte- El gusto es nuestro Lotte –le sueltan la mano con cuidado-

Sucy: -agarrando una de sus pociones, sonriendo con malicia, se levanta y las mira- Mi nombre es Sucy Manbavaran, espero nos llevemos bien también, solo tengan cuidado en no meterse en mis experimentos –extiende su mano-

Pyrrha: -nerviosa se aparta- Un gusto de conocerte Sucy, tomare muy en cuenta ese comentario tuyo de los experimentos, no quiero ser un conejillo de indias antes de tiempo –haciendo una pequeña reverencia mira a Weiss y luego a Ruby estando esta ya más calmada- Iré a sentarme ya en nuestros asientos Weiss y Ruby –camina a sus asientos-

Weiss: -agarra la mano de Sucy sin miedo y le sonríe- Mucho gusto Sucy, espero que eso del experimento sea solo una broma tuya y no lo digas en serio.

Sucy: -riendo de forma malvada le suelta la mano- quien sabe Srita. Weiss, quien sabe –se sienta de nuevo-.

Weiss: -la mira un poco extrañada por ese comportamiento decide voltearse a ver a Ruby y a Yang, viendo que esta se aparta y se retira con señal de la mano que va a su asiento por lo que ya viene la profesora, respira hondo para luego suspirar- Ruby, me disculpo por mi actitud de hace rato, no debí enojarme contigo si aún conocerte todavía, espero puedas perdonarme, prometo no juzgarte otra vez o hablarte mal sin motivo aparente.

Ruby: -escuchando todo lo que dice Weiss, cierra los ojos pensando para luego mirarla con una sonrisa amable- Te perdono Weiss, pero por favor no seas tan dura conmigo, y tenme algo de paciencia, solo eso pido –camina hacia su asiento que es al lado de Pyrrha mientras tararea levemente-

Al escuchar Weiss esas palabras de la menor, esas palabras sinceras de que la perdono género que el sentimiento de culpa que tenía encima se desvaneciera, generando así que suspirara con calma, dándose la vuelta para ir a su asiento no se percató en ese momento que Sucy Manbavaran, le echo unas gotas de una de sus pociones que tenía en la mano, generando que esta sonriera malvadamente y dijera para sus adentros "Esto será divertido de ver, la gran Srita. Schnee de una familia prodigio de brujas, convertida en un animal por una poción sin que se diera cuenta, será divertido ver como saldrá de esto", riendo Sucy para ella misma género que Akko y Lotte se dieran cuenta tratando de entender lo que le pasaba por la mente a su compañera loca de los experimentos, pociones y venenos Sucy, sin darse cuenta la profesora entro a clases, poniendo orden y así comenzando el inicio de clases en Luna Nova.

* * *

 _ **N.A: Buenas buenas gente, espero estén disfrutando de esta historia, es primera vez que escribo un fic así que espero de verdad sea de su agrado, ya que la escribo con demasiado cariño y dedicación :D, pongo esto por acá para avisarles que cuando publique el capítulo 10 empezara un concurso, asi que les dejare el detalle del concurso aquí.**_

 _ **Detalles del concurso (para que vayan pensando :3)**_

 _ **El concurso esta basado en que voy a escoger a tres personas pueden escoger su rol, los rol que estarán en candidatura son 1 villano, 1 una bruja o un mago y 1 una criatura mágica que tenga la capacidad de volverse humano, tiene tiempo y chance para pensar su nombre, que desean ser y las características de su personaje, ya que deseo integrarlos al fic mas adelante, tengan un bonito día y disfruten!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6.

Era la hora del almuerzo en Luna Nova, todas las brujas reunidas en el comedor hablan animadamente de todas las clases que han visto hasta ahora, y de cómo podrán pasarlas sin problemas o complicaciones, en una de las mesas se encuentran tres brujas conversando animadamente.

Lotte: Todas las clases que hemos visto han sido emocionantes, ni se diga la historia de la magia, oh si no la clase de hechizos con la Profesora Finnelan –diciendo Lotte muy animada mientras le brillan los ojos-

Sucy: Ah mi la única clase que más me llamo la atención es con la Profesora Lukic, su clase de pociones será de la mejor para mí –juntando las manos mientras se imagina todo lo que aprenderá y como lo usará mientras sonríe de forma malvada-

Akko: -comiendo mientras cuida sus dos platos de comida las mira atentamente- ah mi relativamente ninguna de las clases me llamo la atención, no se todas se me hicieron aburridas como para dormir la siesta en cada clase.

Lotte: -la mira curiosa mientras le da un bocado a su comida- Pensé que te gustaba la magia Akko y por eso estabas acá en Luna Nova.

Akko: Si me gusta la magia Lotte –terminando su comida, agarra la taza de té y la toma cerrando sus ojos- solo las clases se me hacen muy aburridas, todo lo que nos dieron hoy, ya yo me lo sé, lo eh aprendido leyendo libros de dónde vengo y más por mi maestra y mentora.

En ese momento al terminar Akko esas palabras una chica de pelo rubio con tonos verdes se para atrás de su silla junto con dos jóvenes más, habiendo escuchado todo hace un ligero sonido de molestia cruzándose de brazos, causando así que todas las brujas de pronto centraran su mirada encima de la situación que se va presentar, en ese momento Yang con su equipo y Ruby con su equipo deciden acercarse por estar lejos, viendo la situación saben Yang y Ruby lo que pasara, suspiran mientras piensan al mismo tiempo "esperemos que no pase una pelea en estos momentos".

¿?: -cruzada de brazos viendo a la castaña decide hablar- Así que te parecen aburridas las clases Kagari, eso da mucho que pensar y eso que me hace pensar que lo que dijiste es totalmente una mentira, de que no sabes magia y solo eres un don nadie.

Akko: -bajando la taza de té, se levanta de forma educada, y decide mirar hacia el frente con una mirada de disgusto- Disculpe usted, pero ¿quién eres? ¿Y con qué derecho vienes a decirme esas cosas sin conocerme?

¿?: -poniendo una de sus manos sobre su boca- Como es posible que no conozcas a la gran Diana Cavendish, una de las descendientes de las nueve grandes brujas, una de las mejores estudiantes de Luna Nova.

¿?: Déjala Hannah –riendo de forma burlona- de seguro es tan patética que por eso no conoce a las nueve grandes brujas, y por eso no conoce a Diana, porque simplemente es un don nadie.

Hannah: Tienes razón Bárbara –riendo también de forma burlona- pobre de esta bruja incompetente.

Diana: -levanta la mano haciendo señal de que se callen Hannah y Bárbara, generando que estas dos dejen de reírse- Tengo el derecho de criticarte por decir eso, y más por un simple echo también es de que no vengas de una familia de brujas ya que se nota a leguas que no eres una familia de brujas Kagari.

Akko: -cruzada de brazos demasiado molesta, apretando sus puños para mantener su transformación intacta, la mira firme- Ustedes tres son unas engreídas y despreciables, creen que tienen el derecho de venirse a burlar de mí –haciendo comillas con los dedos- solo porque no vengo de una familia de magos –señala a Diana- que te parece si tenemos un enfrentamiento en el patio de Luna Nova, si llego a derrotarte Srita. Diana Cavendish te agradeceré que te retractes de tus palabras y me dejes en paz.

Diana: -con una mirada fría e indiferente- Me parece bien Kagari, pero si yo gano, tendrás que pensar en irte de Luna Nova.

Akko: -ríe a carcajadas- No me iré, aunque me lo ofrezca el rey de los dioses, si me permite Srita. Cavendish iré al patio a esperarla –haciendo una reverencia, camina y se retira del comedor hacia el patio-

Diana: Lo mismo digo Kagari –lo dice apenas la castaña se retira del lugar, mirando a Hannah y Bárbara- Vamos tenemos cosas que hacer antes de ir al patio –se da la vuelta caminando fuera del comedor-

Hannah/Bárbara: Entendido Diana, ¡aunque espéranos! –siguen a Diana a paso acelerado-

Lotte: -toda asustada por la situación mira a Sucy- Que… acaba de pasar?

Sucy: -alza los hombros junto con sus manos- Solo sé que se formó una guerra sin darnos cuenta, y eso será sumamente divertido –sonriendo de forma malvada y divertida, se levanta- hay que ir con Akko –nota que Lotte asiente y se levanta también ambas retirándose del comedor-

A penas el equipo Rojo y Azul de brujas se retiraron del comedor, la tensión se esfumo dejando un ambiente frio, se escuchaban las brujas hablando y murmurando lo que acaba pasar, muchas con la idea de ir o no ir a ver ese enfrentamiento, el equipo Negro y Blanco deciden ir a ver ese enfrentamiento, en el camino ambos equipos se encuentran gracias a Yang y Ruby.

Ruby: -corre saltando encima a Yang- Sis! ¡Ando preocupada por ese enfrentamiento y de lo que pueda pasar!

Yang: -atrapa a Ruby en el aíre y la baja- Sis, que te eh dicho de saltarme encima en la escuela, no eres pequeña ya para esas cosas –notando como hace puchero Ruby- y también ando preocupada por este enfrentamiento, esa tal Diana no sabe en lo que se mete.

Blake: -haciendo un pequeño sonido mientras mira la escena decidiendo interrumpir- Yang porque dices que Diana no sabe en lo que se mete? ¿Y por cierto no vas a presentarnos ante tu hermana?

Nora: -comiendo galleta- Yo quiero ver ese enfrentamiento porque se ve divertido como la gran Diana decide enfrentarse a una alumna nueva como nosotras

Yang: Blake, solo te puedo decirte que Kagari, aunque nosotras le decimos Akko, pero no le digan así por favor ya que un desconocido no le gusta que le diga así, es una gran bruja, y se porque lo digo, en algún momento ustedes lo sabrán también –suspirando se acomoda, mira a Ruby y luego a Blake y Nora- Ruby te presento a mis dos compañeras de equipo Blake Belladona y Nora Valkyrie.

Ruby: -mirándolas atentamente, les saluda con una reverencia- Mucho gusto Blake y Nora, el gusto es mío poderlas conocer, mi nombre es Ruby Rose, por cierto, espero mi hermana Yang no les de problemas en la habitación o no de problemas en un futuro, cuídenla mucho por favor.

Blake: -ríe por el gesto- Mucho gusto Ruby, tranquila que tu hermana no da problemas, quien da problemas es Nora.

Nora: ¡Blake! No digas eso que no es cierto –se cruza de brazos mientras hace un puchero para luego reír- bueno si doy problemas, ¿pero no les incomoda verdad?

Yang: Ah mí no, mientras que no peleemos como acabamos de ver el suceso en el comedor, todo bien por mí –sonriendo ampliamente mientras camina- Por cierto, Sis, tus compañeras están un poco distantes.

Blake: de eso me pude dar cuenta también acaso nos tienen miedo –mira a Ruby mientras camina causando que esta niegue sin entender por qué-

Nora: Dejémoslas quietas capaz sean tímidas eso es todo –caminando para alcanzar a Yang-

Ruby: -pensando un poco- capaz sea eso, pero para que sepan quienes son, aunque en la formación de equipos la nombraran, la de cabello blanco es Weiss Schnee y la de cabello rojo Pyrrha Nikos –caminando al lado de Blake-

Blake: Nora y yo las conocemos porque antes hemos tratado con ellas, por asuntos de reuniones familiares, pero no ha sido mucho trato por si acaso –mirando el caminando al patio-

Ruby: ustedes las brujas que son de familia tienen muchas cosas que hacer y ¿que llevar no? –lo dice mientras se pone su capucha y ve un poco a Weiss-

Blake: Algo así Ruby, pero es algo que no me gustaría hablar ahorita de eso –mirando el gesto de la menor lo ignora y mira el patio- lo que me interesa es saber que pasara con esa pelea y por qué la preocupación tuya y de Yang de lo que pasara.

Ruby: Una sola palabra a tu respuesta y es nunca te metas con Akko cuando está terminando de comer y más si la ofendes –liberando un poco su apariencia de criatura mágica genera que sus orejas se vuelvan de lobo pero que no resalten bajo su capucha para escuchar a su alrededor ante cualquier movimiento y más para percibir que les pasa a sus dos compañeras Weiss y Pyrrha-

Weiss: -caminando a distancia del Equipo Negro y de Ruby- No me agrada mucho estar cerca de Belladona y de Valkyrie –suspirando mientras cruza los brazos-

Pyrrha: Eso lo se Weiss, pero deberías dejar eso en el pasado, fueron cosas que pasaron antes de que tu familia y la de ellos firmaran una alianza y así terminaran sus guerras entre ambas familias –poniendo la mano en el hombro de Weiss-

Weiss: Lo se Pyrrha, lo sé, pero igual no quita el hecho de todo el daño que la familia Schnee obtuvo por eso –tapa un poco uno de sus ojos sintiéndose algo mareada de pronto-

Pyrrha: -agarra a Weiss- te sientes bien Weiss? Mira lo que te causas por pensar cosas innecesarias, ya deja eso en el pasado por favor, si quieres ser una gran bruja debes dejar eso atrás.

Weiss: -sintiendo que el mareo se le pasa mira a Pyrrha- Si me siento bien Pyrrha, solo fue un mareo repentino, y está bien Pyrrha te prometo que dejare las cosas en el pasado y hablare con Blake y Nora, pero será luego de ver esa pelea, de verdad ver la expresión de Ruby preocupada por esa pelea y que saliera rápido del comedor, hace que mis dudas sobre ella, su hermana y Kagari sean más grandes.

Pyrrha: Tomare tu palabra de que hablaras con ellas, y esta vez te apoyo en lo que dices, esa reacción de Ruby me dio mucha intriga más porque también pude notar a su hermana preocupada antes de que Ruby le saltara encima –retomando la caminata con Weiss- Espero que podamos resolver esta duda pronto.

Weiss: -cruzando los brazos mientras piensa- Eso espero también Pyrrha, eso espero también salir ya de esta duda e intriga que me mata de ellas tres.

Al terminar Pyrrha y Weiss de conversar logran alcanzar al Equipo Negro y a Ruby antes de llegar al patio, estando los dos equipos Negro y Blanco ya en el patio, logrando conseguir un sitio donde podrán ver la pelea sin tantas brujas al frente, notando que ya en el patio están Diana y Akko que se ven con una mirada fría e indiferente causando que el ambiente del patio sea de suspenso y tenso en ese momento se separan Ruby y Yang de sus equipos un momento alejadas totalmente de las brujas y sin que las vean deciden hablar.

Yang: Si las cosas se ponen feas, debemos intervenir, recuerda lo que pasa cuando Akko está enojada Sis y la retan.

Ruby: Lo se Sis, se lo que puede pasar si Akko pierde el control de su humor, puede volver a su forma original y eso no lo deseamos todavía, así que volvamos porque ya están por empezar Sis –mirando a su hermana Yang viendo que su hermana asiente.

Al terminar de hablar, ambas deciden regresar a donde están sus equipos, para presenciar la pelea, al estar ya ahí, notan que Akko y Diana ya tenían sus varitas en mano, estas tragando saliva desean que un milagro pase y no termine a mayores esta pelea.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

El ambiente tenso en el patio de Luna Nova demostraba que una pelea estaba por ocurrir en cualquier momento en que Akko o Diana lanzara un hechizo, el viento fuerte comenzaba a soplar, generando que estas sujeten sus sombreros con su mano libre, mirándose mutuamente ambas de forma fría, la castaña decide hablar.

Akko: ¿Que pasa Cavendish?, ¿no quieres lanzar tú el primer hechizo porque piensas que es una pérdida de tiempo usar un hechizo en contra mío por ser una insignificante no bruja de familia? –mirando retadora a Cavendish-

Diana: Capaz tengas razón en lo que dices, lanzar el primer hechizo puede ser una pérdida de tiempo contra ti Kagari, pero si tanto insistes en que lo haga, así será, pero luego no te arrepientas de lo que pasara Kagari –respira hondo tomando decisión de que hechizo usara- Belga Veeda! –apenas conjura el hechizo sale un poderoso rayo con potencia y fuerza en dirección a su contrincante-

Akko: ¡Nada mal Cavendish, pero eso no me tocará ni me hará daño –sonriendo de forma emocionada- Velga Varulus! –apenas dice el hechizo siente sus piernas fortalecidas, y antes que el rayo le impacte da un salto fuerte logrando así esquivar el hechizo y sentirse volar por los aires, mirando hacia abajo ríe al ver la reacción de Cavendish y de las de más brujas-

Diana: -sorprendida al ver a su contrincante Kagari en el aire y más por el hechizo que dijo trago saliva un poco- Creo que hice mal en subestimarte Kagari, saberse un hechizo así lleva mucho tiempo de practica más por lo que pueden pasarles a las piernas de una bruja si es mal usado parece que tienes un buen entrenamiento fisico.

Akko: Gracias por el Alago Cavendish perfección, ¡pero esto no ha terminado –dirige su varita hacia su contrincante mientras desciende cayendo en unos de los árboles del patio- Foraen Mugrowna!

Diana: -se asombra al escuchar el hechizo sintiendo como de pronto unas raíces la atrapan de sus piernas, antes de que la atrapen las raíces por completo crea un escudo con su varita causando que las raíces choquen contra el escudo haciendo que caigan al piso- de verdad te estoy subestimando demasiado Kagari, tendré que ponerme sería si no quiero perder ante ti –respira hondo poniéndose seria- Murowa!

Akko: -abriendo los ojos como plato al escuchar el hechizo, salta del árbol de forma rápida escuchando como el hechizo da contra la rama en la que estaba- Como se te ocurre usar un hechizo tan peligroso, podría matar a cualquiera si usaras mal ese hechizo, es un hechizo que no se puede usar de manera en juego –gruñendo de forma muy molesta y fuerte por eso, mirando muy fría y seria a Cavendish mientras trata de controlar su transformación-

Al momento que Diana había lanzado el Murowa hacia Akko y esta la esquiva, causo una alerta muy fuerte en Yang y Ruby de que las cosas no se iban a poner nada bien, ya que notaron la gran molestia de Akko y más por su forma de ponerse, sabían que ese hechizo al ser usado contra ellas no era nada fácil más si estaba en su forma humana, más que todo sabían que eso no le daba buenos recuerdos a Akko, causando que decidieran moverse y decidir actuar en el momento indicado para interrumpir y detener la pelea.

Diana: ¿Vaya que pasa Kagari un simple hechizo que no te podría matar te va alterar tanto?, oh es que simplemente no sabes cómo defenderte ante eso y ya no te sabes más hechizos que por eso es tu reacción –riendo de forma burlona por la reacción de su contrincante, viéndola fijamente nota algo curioso en sus ojos causando que alzara leve una ceja-

Akko: ¡Como osas burlarte después de usar ese hechizo que en verdad hubiera podido lastimar de gravedad a cualquiera de los presentes en este lugar –gruñendo más fuerte del enojo por ver como se burlaba Cavendish de ella, apretando fuerte sus puños se pone firme, respira hondo y mira hacia al frente fulminante mientras respira hondo y saca el aire con calma- Ein Sof… Ein Sof Ohr… Luna Lana!

Diana: -se asombra y asusta demasiado al escuchar el hechizo- c-como s-sabes un hechizo de tan alto nivel y t-tan difícil de a-aprender y m-memorizar –retrocediendo para lo peor, escucha un hechizo a lo lejos-

Ruby: ¡Paleis Capama! –lanzando el hechizo a tiempo logrando poner a Diana en una esfera que la logra proteger del hechizo que comienza a romper el hechizo-

Akko: ¡Ruby no te metas! –gruñendo demasiado fuerte al notar como salva a Diana sin dejar de usar el hechizo, generando que sus ojos se vuelvan de rojo a un dorado completamente fuerte, de pronto siente un golpe en su cuello causando que de una quede inconsciente y suelte su varita y caiga en brazos de quien la golpeo-

Yang: Lo siento Akko, pero esta pelea termina aquí –la carga y mira a Diana que cae al piso al no estar en la esfera con una cara de susto y miedo- Creo que te quedo en claro la diferencia de poder mágico que tienen o no Diana Cavendish, creo que ya te queda en claro que no debes de meterte con Akko otra vez y esto va también para todos los demás no se metan con Akko al menos que quieran terminar mal heridos o pasen algo que no quieren que pasen –caminando para alejarse del patio lo más rápido posible-.

Ruby: Se lo recomendamos rotundamente, ella es muy buena chica, pero no se metan con ella ni con quienes ella llegue apreciar rotundamente –extiende la mano hacia Diana causando que esta la agarre inconscientemente y la levanta- espero la disculpes Diana por este suceso, pero tu error fue usar ese Murowa contra ella, le hiciste que recordara cosas que ella había logrado olvidar, pero escuchar ese hechizo lograste que se alterara rotundamente, si me disculpas debo retirarme, te aconsejo es mejor que te disculpes en su momento –mirando a Diana con pena, decide retirarse-

Diana: -escuchando todo de la chica que tiene al frente de cabello negro con rojo, decide hablar- E-espera –le agarra su ropa causando que la chica se detenga- p-por qué dices que mi error fue usar ese Murowa si solo era un enfrentamiento…

Ruby: Yo no te puedo decir ni dar la respuesta ante eso, en estos momentos Diana –soltándose del agarre de Diana- en algún momento lo sabrás, pero no puedo ser yo quien te diga eso –le sonríe de forma amable y sin más que decir se retira-

Apenas Ruby se va retirando del patio se les acerca Lotte y Sucy preocupadas por su compañera necesitaban preguntarle porque detuvieron la pelea así, Ruby se dio cuenta para que se acercaban les hace seña de que la sigan generando así que Lotte y Sucy asintieran para luego poder seguir a Ruby generando que se retiraran del patio y se fueran hasta donde se fue Yang con Akko para ver cómo se encontraba y ver si con el golpe se logró calmar si no para poder calmarla y desear a los dioses que pase un milagro de que se calme, en cambio en el patio donde se encuentra Diana aun impactada por lo que acaba de pasar y más por como terminaron las cosas, sin saber cómo reaccionar escucha a sus dos compañeras y amigas acercándose mientras la llaman.

Bárbara: Dianaaaaa –llega hasta a ella abrazándola fuerte junto con Hannah- ¿te encuentras bien Diana?, no te hizo nada esa buena para nada, aunque no es tan buena para nada, pero casi te lastima de gravedad.

Diana: -reaccionando un poco de su trance mira a sus compañeras- Hannah y Bárbara me encuentro bien, no ando lastimada, si no hubiera sido por el hechizo de la joven Ruby, no sé qué hubiera pasado, pero me encuentro bien –se separa con cuidado de ellas dos-

Hannah: ¿Pasa algo Diana?, algo te molesta o preocupa –la mira detenidamente-

Diana: No pasa nada Hannah –respira hondo mirando todo el patio, decide ponerse seria- Atención todas las demás brujas, aquí no pasó nada, vayan a el salón de clases que pronto comenzaran las clases de la tarde, así que regresen a clases –terminando de decir eso nota como todas las brujas que estaban reunidas se dispersan, incluyendo las dos integrantes del equipo negro y el equipo blanco, que se van a sus clases, causando suspirar al ver que todas se van a clases, mira a Hannah y Bárbara- Vayan a clases sin mí, necesito pensar los sucesos que acaban de ocurrir ahorita, digamos que no me siento ahorita apta para asistir a clases.

Hannah: Esta bien Diana, anotaremos los que digan en clases para darte los apuntes –camina agarrando a Bárbara de la muñeca-

Bárbara: Sabes que cuentas con nosotras para lo que necesites Diana, si necesitas decirnos algos solo dinos –mirando preocupada a Diana solo esta le dice con la mano de que vaya, asintiendo camina con Hannah hacia al salón de clases-

Diana: Gracias chicas –dice suave al ver que ya no están cerca, comienza a caminar, mientras acomoda su cabello y se pone a pensar "Porque se alteró tanto por el Murowa, nosotras somos brujas, si un Murowa nos pega si nos hace daño, pero no nos mata, si se atiende rápido no nos mataría, el Murowa solo mata criaturas mágicas, aparte se le veía asustada entre su enojo, pero algo pude notar, sus ojos rojos cambiaron a una tonalidad de color dorado puro, es primera vez que veo que algo así pase, que serás Atsuko Kagari, no eres de una familia de brujas, tu reacción ante el Murowa me ha dejado miles de dudas que quiero resolver, pero será tu quien me lo deberás de contar pero más que todo ese cambio de tus ojos por qué fue", caminando ida en sus pensamientos choca contra alguien, mirando nota que es la profesora Úrsula- L-lo siento Profesora Úrsula no vi por donde iba.

Úrsula: -habiendo presenciado toda la pelea desde adentro del colegio desde el primer piso, decide buscar a la heredera de los Cavendish que quedo tan impactada por la reacción de Akko de forma tan alterada, al verla de lejos decide esperar que choque con ella logrando su cometido- No te preocupes Diana –le acaricia la cabeza a la menor- te noto un tanto ida y pensativa Diana, ¿quieres hablar de lo sucedido en el patio?, puedo ayudarte si quieres no abra nadie que se entere de lo que me cuentes soy una tumba ante lo que me cuentes.

Diana: -mirando a su profesora mientras escucha lo que dice, niega levemente- Gracias por su Oferta Profesora Úrsula, pero ahorita quiero estar sola, tendré muy en cuenta para en un futuro ir hablar con usted Profesora, ahorita solo quiero privacidad –haciendo una elegante reverencia, se retira-

Úrsula: -mirando cómo se retira Diana dice muy bajito- Diana si tan solo supieras el pasado de Akko entenderías el por qué ella reacciono así, pero no es el momento, no todavía para que sepas la verdad, no están preparadas –decide caminar yendo a uno de los salones a dar clases-.

Mientras tanto en otra parte en una distancia considerable a Luna Nova se encontraba una Yang transformándose en su forma Humana con una Akko en brazos la recuesta en la grama bajo un árbol, se recuesta un poco en la grama mirando hacia el cielo.

Yang: Cielos…. Por poco y no pasa una catástrofe –mirando a Akko inconsciente, suspira- Menos mal decidimos interrumpir a tiempo, luego tendremos que rendir cuentas con la Directora Holbrook y a la Prof. Úrsula, como a la vez informar a Wood Ward y Ozpin lo que paso –sobando su cuello- espero no te castiguen Akko, por lo que paso, pero ya eso lo veremos después, ahorita debo encargarme de controlar tu energía mágica y tus pensamientos…–respirando hondo para luego sacar el aire poco a poco, mientras pone las manos encima de Akko y comienza recitar un hechizo causando cubrir a Akko de un aura blanca notando que la expresión de Akko de sufrimiento y miedo se va tornando en calma causando que eso le dé una alivio a Yang-

Mientras tanto en camino al bosque donde se encuentra Yang con Akko inconsciente, una Ruby corriendo rápidamente con una Lotte y Sucy volando a su cercanía preocupadas por su compañera Akko, como a la vez tienen miles de dudas de porque Akko se puso así y porque Yang y Ruby decidieron interrumpir la pelea de manera tan brusca, miles de cosas rondan en su mente mientras siguen a Ruby que está en silencio las mira disimuladamente y solo dice un comentario "Sus dudas se las resolveremos al llegar a nuestro destino", al escuchar eso solo asienten y deciden seguirle el paso, notando a lo lejos un bosque donde se detiene Ruby, ellas se bajan de la escoba, y comienzan las tres una caminata directo hacia al bosque y así poder donde están sus dos compañeras y así poder resolver las dudas de Lotte y Sucy.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8.

Estando ya dentro del Bosque van Lotte y Sucy junto con Ruby caminando, teniendo cuidado por donde avanzan, sintiéndose el ambiente un poco tenso y frio sin saber quién hablara, Ruby decide suspirar y pensar un poco deteniéndose, se sienta para poder pensar bien las cosas "Mientras que caminamos tardaremos demasiado en llegar, hasta donde esta Yang y Akko por lo complicado de la ruta, ir en forma humana no es sencillo", mientras que Ruby pensaba Lotte y Sucy la miraban muy detalladamente preguntándose qué pasaba, de pronto Ruby escucha una voz, levantando la vista se asombra de quien tiene al frente.

Ruby: ¿O-Ozpin?, ¡Mago Ozpin! ¿Qué hace aquí? Debería de estar con Wood Ward en nuestro mundo, cuidando de las de más criaturas –lo mira preocupada-

Ozpin: -riendo un poco- Querida Ruby recuerda que puedo crear ilusiones igual que Wood Ward, así que no te preocupes ando aquí con ella, vengo a darte un mensaje de parte de Wood Ward como a la vez mía.

Ruby: -suspirando calmada mientras lo mira- Me asusto demasiado Mago Ozpin, no haga eso de nuevo –cruzando los brazos- que mensaje necesitan darme Mago Ozpin porque para que Wood Ward no se presente significa que está hablando con mi hermana.

Ozpin: Y estas en lo correcto, vengo a decirte que lo que son Yang, Akko y Tu, pueden decirle a Lotte y a Sucy lo que ocurre, mejor dicho, quiénes son ustedes y el por qué la actitud de Akko, pero solo hasta ahí, cuando llegue el momento ideal, el momento oportuno ustedes tres tendrán que contar lo que son realmente, cuál es su misión y por qué están en Luna Nova, decidimos esto Wood Ward y Yo ante lo que acaba de pasar en Luna Nova con Akko y la srita. Diana Cavendish.

Ruby: -suspirando más relajada por eso, se levanta asintiendo- en pocas palabras Mago Ozpin, cuando se dé la oportunidad diremos el porqué de todo en Luna Nova a las brujas, pero siento que usted anda aquí también para decirme otra cosa o no? –mirándolo curiosamente-

Ozpin: Así es mi querida Ruby, y has acertado a tu curiosidad, vengo avisarte también, que lo que es Akko, Yang y Tú se terminaran enamorando, lo vimos Wood Ward y Yo, mientras veía el futuro, cada una se enamorara de una bruja.

Ruby: -se asombra demasiado a tal punto de quedar en shock y tartamudear- N-n-no e-está jugándonos u-una b-broma p-pesada v-verdad M-mago O-ozpin?, ¿e-enamorarnos d-de brujas? ¿C-cuando s-somos c-criaturas inmortales q-que s-solo n-nos e-enamoraremos u-una v-vez e-en t-toda n-nuestra vida? N-no puede ser cierto….

Ozpin: Quisiera decir que es una mentira o una broma mi querida Ruby, pero no lo es, ustedes sufrirán al conseguir ese amor, pero a la final serán felices, pero deberán protegerlas a toda costa, que ya luego conseguirán la manera de vivir para toda la vida juntas, solo te aviso que tú sabrás de esto mi querida Ruby, Yang y Akko no pueden saber lo que te acabo de decir, bien sabes las causas, así que espero no les digas –sonriendo amablemente al notar que Ruby asiente en no decirles las cosas a Yang y Akko- sin más que decir, deben apresurarse hasta donde está tu Yang y Akko, nos vemos mi querida Ruby –la ilusión se desvanece-

Ruby: -aun en shock por lo que dijo el Mago Ozpin, solamente se digna a suspirar y estirarse y pensar "es mejor no pensar en eso ahorita y encargarme de sacar a Lotte y Sucy de aquí hasta dónde está mi hermana y Akko, mira a Lotte y Sucy que la ven sorprendida analizando la situación- Vieron una Ilusión de un Mago no? –nota que asienten- pero escucharon lo que dijo? –viendo que niegan, sonríe para sus adentros al saber que no se enteraron de nada- bueno necesito que ustedes dos me digan están listas para lo que va pasar ahorita? ¿Para lo que verán? Les pido no, nos vayan a tener miedo.

Lotte: -mira a Sucy sin entender nada mientras esta le da su escoba- Si estamos listas Ruby para lo que va pasar, pero porque nos dices que les vayamos a tener miedo?

Sucy: -amarrando las escobas para que queden juntas- No es que sean una clase de brujas malvadas, oh demonios disfrazados de brujas que vengan por nuestra alma –sonriendo macabra mente causando un chillido a Lotte-

Lotte: ¡Sucy! ¡No digas esas cosas! ¡Si hubieran querido nuestra alma nos las hubiera quitado el primer día el día de ingreso de Luna Nova! –aprieta fuerte las escobas-

Sucy: -alza sus manos- Solo digo que puede ser una posibilidad Lotte, aunque no sería mal que un demonio me consumiera el alma –sonriendo feliz por imaginarse eso-

Lotte: -chilla- A veces no te entiendo para nada Sucy!

Ruby: -mirando la situación suelta una carcajada mientras suelta una lagrima, que se la limpia, mientras se relaja- No somos demonios Lotte tranquila, así que no digas cosas que no son todavía Sucy –respirando un poco hondo para sacar el aire- ¿podrían cerrar los ojos un momento Lotte y Sucy? –las mira notando que las dos asienten y cierran los ojos, dando un aullido de pronto al sentirse en calma más por no sentirse observada se transforma en su verdadero ser, sintiéndose calmada y con energía- abran los ojos Lotte y Sucy.

Lotte: -abriendo los ojos con cuidado, mirando al frente para notar a un lobo muy grande de pelaje plateado completamente y de ojos plateados, causando generar un grito- Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Un lobo en este bosque! No me comas, no me hagas daño por favor, somos muy jóvenes para morir, aún tengo muchos sueños que cumplir –se arrodilla chillando-

Sucy: -suspira al escuchar la reacción de Lotte, acercándose al lobo- Lotte, fíjate bien quien es el lobo, si fuera un lobo que nos hubiera querido comer ya no estuviéramos aquí –mirando el lobo de cerca- Oh me equivoco Ruby Rose?

Ruby: -estirándose mientras se echa- no te equivocas Sucy, como podrás notar, y sé que eres una bruja muy inteligente y dudabas de nosotras tres, de Akko, Yang y de mí, como sé que hay otras brujas que también dudan de que seamos brujas ordinarias, somos criaturas mágicas, tenemos mucho tiempo de vida, yo tengo 115 años de vida por ende tengo mucho conocimiento que no podrían imaginar.

Lotte: -asombrada al saber que es Ruby, se acerca asombrada, se agacha y le acaricia la cabeza con cuidado- Porque no nos dijeron esto desde un principio?, por cierto, tienes un pelaje muy suave.

Sucy: Con razón no quieren ser mis conejillos de indias, porque no les afectara nada de lo que les haga a ustedes, o si les puede afectar, pero puede darles daños severos peor que a una bruja –mirándola-

Ruby: Lo único que te puedo decir Lotte es que tenemos una misión y por ende no podemos decir nada de esto, solo ustedes dos por preocuparse por Akko tienen permitido saber nuestra verdadera apariencia, pero ya de ahí no puedo decirte más nada si no hasta que llegue el momento de la verdad, y si Sucy nos pudiera hacer daños más severos o peores que una bruja por eso nos negamos a ser tus conejillos de indias, –las mira detenidamente mientras sin avisar agarra las escobas de Lotte y Sucy con la boca-

Lotte: C-comprendo –baja un poco la cabeza al saber eso, decide subirse en la espalda de Ruby- debe ser muy peligrosa esa misión como para no decirnos estas cosas desde un inicio.

Sucy: -subiéndose también a la espalda de Ruby mientras piensa- Por el momento Lotte debemos conformarnos con los que nos dirán, y saber sobre sus verdaderas apariencias es algo que no debemos decir si solo están confiando en nosotras dos, y bueno ya conseguí otra conejilla de indias, aunque ustedes no se dieran cuenta.

Lotte: -sujetándose fuerte- Tienes razón Sucy… debemos mantener esto en secreto, así que lo haremos, y Sucy tu no cambias… ahora quien será ese conejillo de indias.

Ruby: -sonriendo- gracias chicas, todo lo que se diga, se enteren y más nuestra apariencia se queda entre nosotras, hasta que llegue el momento sabrán todo y por qué no debían saber desde un inicio de nuestro verdadero ser –levantándose, comienza a correr de forma demasiado rápida y ágil con cautela para así evitar que sus dos compañeras no se caigan, dejando en su paso pétalos de rosa y más sintiendo como Sucy y Lotte se aferran demasiado fuerte a ella mientras piensa quien tuvo la mala suerte de ser el conejillo de Sucy-.

Mientras tanto en Luna Nova, tres brujas dos con su integrante de equipo y una en la biblioteca pensaban todavía en los sucesos que habían pasado en el patio, ese enfrentamiento les abrió mil dudas y mil interrogantes que desean resolver y no encuentran el cómo hacerlo.

En la biblioteca.

Diana: -cerrando un libro mientras mira la portada pensativa- Porque no puedo sacar de mi cabeza esa expresión de miedo que tuviste Kagari?, fue una expresión de miedo y rabia… primera vez que veo algo así en mi vida, y más por notar tus ojos dorados que dieron miedo, pero me cautivaron a la vez…. Que eres Atsuko Kagari, lo averiguare sin falta –retomando el libro en donde lo había dejado para poder calmar sus pensamientos-

En el Comedor:

Weiss: Te lo dije Pyrrha –golpeando la mesa frustrada- te dije son todo un misterio, porque Kagari se alteró tanto, noté como sus ojos se volvieron dorados, ¡más que todo porque la reacción de Ruby de miedo al ver el hechizo que tiro Kagari y justo desapareciera tan rápido con Yang a la vez y se llevaran a Kagari! Algo traen entre sus manos –golpea otra vez la mesa-

Pyrrha: -tomando una taza de té- Cálmate Weiss, de eso no podemos negar ya tus sospechas, algo traen entre manos para que desaparecieran así, más por la reacción que tuvo cada una por cómo se puso Kagari y que luego desaparecieran –cerrando los ojos- tanto como tú y yo deseamos saber que paso, pero alterarnos no, nos lleva nada.

Weiss: Lo se Pyrrha, ¡pero es que deseo ya saber todo! –se sienta cruzando los brazos mientras da un gruñido de molestia-

Pyrrha: Nunca cambiaras Weiss, nunca cambiaras, pero debes relajarte para pensar y saber cómo podemos actuar –suspira levemente dejando la taza de té en la mesa-

Weiss: Lo se Pyrrha…. Pero mientras más pienso menos se me ocurre que podamos hacer algo –suspira resignada-

Pyrrha: -golpea sus manos de forma espontánea- Pero yo si tengo una idea Weiss, y esa idea es que te acerques a Ruby, es nuestra compañera, es la más cercana a la que te puedes relacionar, así que dices, aceptas o no la idea Weiss –la mira fijamente-.

Weiss: -pensando detenidamente ah cada palabra que dice su compañera causando suspirar- Esta bien Pyrrha acepto tu idea… no me agrada la idea de relacionarme con ella, pero todo sea para salir de estas dudas y poder averiguar que son realmente.

En el jardín:

Blake: Si mis sospechas son ciertas, que claro que lo son… -pensando mientras mira a Nora comiendo- ellas tres han de ser algo muy especial, porque saldría auxiliando así de esa manera Ruby a Diana y Yang se llevara a esa chica, que por cierto escuche fue que la llamaron Kagari, ¿qué sabes tú de ella Nora?

Nora: -terminando de comer parte la comida que tiene en la boca, la mira detenidamente- Me puse investigar en algunos salones de clases casualmente en esta hora libre que tenemos Blake, lo que me dijeron es que se llama Atsuko Kagari, viene de una familia de no brujas, como también podemos saber, viene del mismo lugar que Yang y Ruby –volviendo a comer mientras mira fijamente a Blake-.

Blake: Es demasiada casualidad que las tres vengan del mismo lugar, que no sean de familia de brujas –mirando al cielo- y que tengan un alto poder mágico del cual me eh podido dar cuenta y no más que todo eso, que tengan una fortaleza y agilidad más rápida que de una bruja cualquiera –cierra los ojos- está decidido, me acercare a Yang y tratare de averiguar lo que verdaderamente puedan ser ellas si son buenas o son malas o con qué fin andan aquí en Luna Nova –mira a Nora notando que esta alza el dedo en manera de aprobación a su idea generando una pequeña risa por eso- tu no cambias Nora en serio, tu no cambias –sonriendo de forma calmada para solo volver a mirar el cielo-.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9.

Volviendo al Bosque con Ruby, Lotte y Sucy estando ya cerca de Yang y Akko, sintiéndose el ambiente tenso y e inquieto, Ruby decide romper el silencio bajando la velocidad para luego echarse viéndose un aro de luz donde ellas están.

Ruby: ¿Están preparadas para lo que verán? ¿Prometen no asustarse y que no dirán nada en verdad? –sintiendo que se le bajan Lotte y Sucy para agarrar sus escobas-

Lotte: Lo prometo Ruby, no diré nada, moriré callada y prometo no asustarme –alzo la mano en confianza-

Sucy: -sonriendo malvadamente- Lo prometo también, aunque no sería mala idea asustar a cierta bruja Cavendish –riendo malvadamente-

Ruby: -riendo suavemente- No es mala idea Sucy, pero no podemos hacer eso, porque estaríamos rompiendo una de las cosas que nos pidieron para esta misión –caminando entra al aro de luz desapareciendo a través de el-

Lotte: -sorprendida al ver como Ruby desaparece mirando a Sucy que camina también- Sucy, espérame! ¡No me dejes sola! ¡Porque aprovechas de dejarme sola!

Sucy: Es divertido ver como reaccionas Lotte ante ciertas situaciones, pero no podemos quedarnos atrás solas así que ven –extiende la mano a Lotte-

Lotte: -apenada, agarra la mano a su compañera, respirando hondo- No seas tan mala conmigo Sucy por favor –la mira y esta solo se hace la desinteresada-

Las dos chicas respiran hondo, mientras se calman pensando los que les dirán y deberán aceptar, sin decir más las dos entran al aro de luz causando aparecer en un lugar más diferente, todo alrededor era de un verde vivo a bosque, con flores de diferentes colores y pequeñas criaturas mágicas, mientras las dos miran todo detalladamente miran a dos dragones uno de color rojo con ojos dorados y el otro dragón de color oro puro con ojos morados reconociendo quien es, pero no al otro para luego mirar a Ruby que se encontraba en medio de los dos dragones.

Ruby: Creo que ya reconocieron a Yang porque tiene el mismo color de ojos en su forma humana, ¿pero no reconocen al otro dragón verdad? –mirando a Akko sin decirles nada aun- dejen que el mismo les diga quién es.

Akko: -respirando hondo para luego suspirar y sacar una pequeña ráfaga de humo que asusta a Lotte y a Sucy, se echa para verlas fijamente- Lotte no tengas miedo, soy yo Akko, no les haré daño y Sucy, me sorprende ver a la gran Manbavaran asustarse por un dragón, si quieres puedo comerte y así ya no tendrás miedo –abriendo la boca para mostrar afilados dientes para ver a Sucy con una cara de disgusto y sacando una de sus pociones-

Sucy: Ni te atrevas Akko porque te meto una de mis pociones de una vez –sonriendo por la expresión de miedo en la mirada de su amiga y compañera Akko nota como cierra la boca, guardando la poción mira a Lotte-

Lotte: -aguantando las ganas de querer llorar se le acerca tocando con cuidado su nariz para luego mirar a Akko fijamente a sus ojos, esta sin decir nada asiente suave, causando que Lotte le dé un gran abrazo como puede llorando- Me tenías preocupada Akko! Esa reacción que tuviste, ese cambio tan abrupto, que Ruby y Yang interrumpieran así la pelea que tu viste con Diana, todo eso me dejo tan impactada, tan asombrada, pero a la vez tan preocupada por ti pensé que te había pasado algo malo para ponerte así.

Sucy: No es normal todos los días que alguien se altere tan feo por un Murowa y más que muestre esa fiereza, pero con solo verlas a ustedes tres podemos entender, por qué fue la causa de tu reacción Akko –abrazándola como puede también-

Akko: -agarrándolas con cuidado con una de sus patas las eleva para quedar a una altura estable- Lo siento chicas por preocuparlas, no fue mi intención causarles esta angustia, no se lo merecen, no merecen preocuparse por alguien que al inicio no las trato bien y que no conocen tanto.

Lotte: -la mira firmemente- No digas eso Akko! Desde un inicio para mí y lo digo sin dudar te tome en cuenta como una amiga, aunque no te conozcamos casi, se y siento que tú en esta forma nos salvaste en Bosque Arcturus y nos llevaste hasta Luna Nova en esta forma.

Sucy: Si se me hizo extraño que pudiéramos llegar sin ninguna lesión a Luna Nova, aunque si pude reaccionar un poco –pensando- cuando sentí que andábamos en el aire y fije un dragón, pero no pensé que existieran.

Akko: -ríe leve mientras sonríe un poco- Si, yo fui quien las salvo en el Bosque Arcturus, en esta forma y llegamos a Luna Nova mientras estaba transformada en dragón chicas, en serio son las dos primeras brujas en las que puedo confiar y en las que sé que no me harán daño –se acerca para sentir un cálido abrazo de sus dos amigas Lotte y Sucy en su hocico-

Yang: -levantando una de sus patas con una de sus garras limpia sus lágrimas- Esto es demasiado hermoso, dos brujas haciéndose amiga de la pequeña Akko, esto es digno de ver, el que lograran ablandar ese duro corazón que no quería aceptar tener amigas brujas.

Ruby: -llorando de la emoción y felicidad- esto es demasiado digno de ver, de presenciar, de todo, no puedo con tanto –se limpia con la cola de Yang- ver a Akko así es digno de querer fotografiarlo.

Akko: -sintiendo demasiada pena y vergüenza las mira a las dos de manera fulminante- Yang Xiao Long y Ruby Rose! ¡Me las van a pagar! –rugió para poder calmar su pena causando la risa de sus dos amigas-

Lotte: -riendo animadamente por lo sucedido y más por ver a su amiga apenada- Akko tranquila es normal que estas cosas pasen, entre tus amigas así que no te avergüences Akko por esto.

Sucy: -riendo por el suceso- Quien diría que un dragón que me quería comer ahora tenga pena por esta situación.

Akko: Cállate Sucy –le hace un gruñido y mira a Lotte- Y gracias Lotte por esas palabras, pero esto es nuevo para mí, ya que mis dos únicas amigas de verdad son Yang y Ruby, yo desde pequeña nunca acepte ser amigas de las brujas, nunca en mis 217 años de vida –nota como Lotte y Sucy se asombran por eso, causando una leve risa- Somos criaturas mágicas por ende somos inmortales solo pocas cosas nos pueden matar o hacer daño y una de esas tantas cosas que nos puede hacer daño es…-sin poder terminar la frase al ser interrumpida por Yang-

Yang: El Murowa –interrumpiendo a Akko- Recuerda Akko que no puedes decir eso ahorita porque te vas alterar y lo acabo de notar en tu mirada –mirando a Akko nota como hace una mueca de disgusto, se acerca y se sienta al lado de Akko con una Ruby en su cabeza viéndolas fijamente-

Ruby: El Murowa es un hechizo para acabar con criaturas mágicas sean buenas o sean malvadas, no importa que criatura sea, simplemente podría acabar con daños la criatura o matarla, Akko por ser un dragón antiguo conoce como evitar tanto daño de un Murowa en su verdadera forma, pero en cambio.

Akko: Al estar en mi forma humana puedo recibir mucho más daño porque uso magia para tener mi apariencia humana y si llego a recibir un Murowa directo.

Lotte: Te puede causar heridas fuertes…. –baja la cabeza-

Sucy: Por eso es que te alteraste tanto cuando la Srita Cavendish lanzo el Murowa, ya todo tiene lógica y sentido.

Yang: Así es, y no solo por eso, y es un detalle que Akko no puede contarles ahorita, pero gracias al Murowa en su pasado le hizo mucho daño, pero es algo que ahorita no merece ser contando si no cuando llegue el momento adecuado –estirándose mirando al cielo notando que ya oscurece-

Ruby: Esto es lo que hasta el momento podemos contarles Lotte y Sucy, están conformes con esto y cuando llegue el momento de saber toda la verdad y el por qué estamos en Luna Nova, ¿lo escucharan verdad?

Las dos chicas en ese momento asienten sin dudar alguna, como a la vez diciendo que van a cumplir su promesa de no decirles nada a nadie, y que mantendrán calladamente completamente su verdadera apariencia, mientras que animadamente las cinco chicas conversan, notan que es totalmente de noche y que pronto será la hora de la cena.

Akko: Deberíamos ya volver a Luna Nova, pronto será la hora de la cena, y tengo un hambre que no podría jugar ni con conejos para calmarlo –riendo por eso-

Yang: No eres la única, por estabilizar tu energía quede con mucha hambre Akko y aparte debemos prepararnos para el regaño de la directora o de la famosa –señala a Ruby para que termine de decir la frase-

Ruby: Profesora Finnelan, lo más seguro nos regañen por faltar a las clases faltantes –aúlla de forma alegre- pero no me importa, pasamos un momento único e inolvidable de presenciar a Akko con dos nuevas amigas.

Lotte: -sonríe animada por las palabras de Ruby- Bueno si nos regaña y nos castiga haremos el castigo todas juntas, como un equipo de ahora en adelante, yo las apoyare y cubriré en todo lo que sea necesario.

Sucy: -suspira fastidiada- no quiero ser castigada por primera vez en Luna Nova, pero el castigo… es pensable por haber conocido a dos dragonas y una loba, así que también cuenten conmigo para lo que sea, las cubriremos en lo que podamos.

Akko/Yang/Ruby: ¡Gracias chicas! ¡De verdad son lo mejor!

A penas las tres terminan de decir eso sueltan una carcajada todas juntas por como hablaron al mismo tiempo, estando las cinco con más confianza, comienzan a preparar para ir a Luna Nova antes de que sea más tarde.

Ruby: Yo me voy adelantando Akko, Lotte, Sucy y Yang, no quiero que también mi líder de Equipo Weiss me haga un interrogatorio al que no quiero soportar –hace una expresión de pánico- nos vemos si no logro verlas, hasta mañana que nos veamos en clases –se va corriendo de forma muy rápida y ágil sin poder notar que se despiden de ella-

Yang: Yo también me voy retirando, ahorita debemos evitar todo tipo de interrogatorios de nuestras compañeras porque aún no es momento de decir la verdad, aparte que mi compañera Blake es demasiado investigadora –pensando- creo que le pondré de apodo Linda Gatita Blake porque parece una de lo curiosa que es –riendo mientras vuela- nos vemos chicas, ah y por cierto tengo 117 años de vida –se despide con unas de sus patas viendo como sus tres amigas se despide de ella igual, se va sonriendo-

Akko: -poniendo a Lotte y a Sucy en su espalda- Chicas por favor agárrense fuerte –comenzando a volar- que volare demasiado rápido antes de que nos pongan un castigo severo y nos perdamos la comida –riendo siente como sus dos compañeras se aferran a ella totalmente fuerte-

Y Así comienza el vuelo del equipo rojo hacia Luna Nova a alta velocidad, pero segura, las tres conversando animadamente de cosas absurdas y de los intentos de experimento que Sucy quería realizar, pero en plena vía hacia Luna Nova no solo Akko lo sintió si no Yang y Ruby que también estaban llegando ya a Luna Nova y es que el mal que va asechar y acabar a las brujas ya está cerca, causando que se pusieran más alertas que antes, para proteger sin duda alguna a todas las brujas sin importar el costo que tengan que hacer, al estar ya todas en Luna Nova, comiendo por casi ya terminar la hora de la cena, y así descansar cerrando así el primer día de clases con más de un sinfín de emociones y sucesos ocurridos, que darán paso a sucesos más fuertes que no se esperaran cada una de ellas.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10.

Han pasado varios días desde los sucesos de la pelea de Akko y Diana en el patio de Luna Nova, las brujas no dejaban de hablar de eso, como habían dicho Yang y Ruby cuando llegaron a su habitación fueron interrogadas por sus compañeras logrando estas evadir todas sus preguntas, oh simplemente comenzaron a ignorarlas causando que sus compañeras se rindieran y las dejaran en paz causando que Yang y Ruby se sintieran en calma, en cambio Akko no dejaba de recibir miradas de enojo o críticas por esa pelea donde casi lastimaba a la Alumna Estrella de Luna Nova, a la Gran Diana Cavendish.

Akko: -caminando en los jardines de Luna Nova, mientras mira el cielo- Gracias al cielo, de tener esta hora libre –cerrando los ojos un poco- Puedo alejarme de esas brujas que solo critican lo que quieren –gruño con molestia- ni que esa Diana fuera gran cosa, solo es una bruja cualquiera, será descendiente de Beatrix Cavendish, pero no se iguala a ella –mirando un árbol grande con gran sombra- creo que ese será un buen sitio para relajarme en dormir una siesta –llegando al árbol, decide sentarse, cerrando los ojos comienza tararear suavemente una canción causando quedarse dormida-

Mientras Akko caminaba por el Jardín de Luna Nova, no se percató que alguien a lo lejos la seguía, esa persona era Diana, estaba decidida de que quería hablar con Akko y no encontraba la manera de hacerlo, hasta que la vio caminar hacia el Jardín y decidió seguirla, pero en una distancia considerada de que no la pudiera sentir.

Diana: Debo hablar con Kagari, primero disculparme con ella y segundo el saber porque su reacción ante el Murowa –caminando mientras la veía- se nota tan pensativa y un poco triste, capaz sea por como la han tratado últimamente por esa pelea que tuvimos, al menos no recibió castigo, pero si la regañaron, de verdad sigo pensando que eres en realidad Atsuko Kagari –notando que la castaña se sienta bajo un árbol y se queda dormida, decide acercarse con cautela, al estar cerca, decide mirar de que no estuviera despierta ya, al verla nota que tiene unas pequeñas lágrimas en su cara, mientras escucha que llama a su mamá y a su papá entre sueños causando que se detuviera- Creo que… en otro momento me disculpare contigo Kagari, será mejor no molestarte ahorita –le limpia una de sus lágrimas con cuidado y decide retirarse regresando a los pasillos de Luna Nova donde se consigue en el camino a Hannah y Bárbara, acercándose a ellas para poder conversar y así poder distraerse-

Mientras tanto en el comedor de Luna Nova un equipo bastante peculiar andaban discutiendo con la más baja del equipo causando que la menor se incomodara y fuera perdiendo la paciencia.

Ruby: -golpeando la mesa mientras deja su golosina en la mesa- Ya basta Weiss y Pyrrha! –toda seria e incómoda, las mira con mucha molestia- tienen desde que paso la pelea de Akko vs Diana interrogándome, y eso fue ya hace 3 días! –gruñendo- saben que es incómodo? Que uno quiera estar tranquilo, dormir tranquila, comer una merienda tranquila y ustedes lo que hacen es puro interrogar, no se vale –clavando las uñas en la mesa con fuerza mientras sentía que sus ojos se volvían más plateados de lo normal-

Pyrrha: -asombrada por la actitud de su compañera como a la vez sintiendo culpa baja la cabeza avergonzada- Lo siento Ruby, de mi parte no fue mi intensión hacerte sentir incomoda… ni que sintieras molestia, en serio lo siento, pero es que todo esto es idea de Weiss –señala a Weiss sin mirarla-

Weiss: -sorprendida por ver a Ruby tan alterada y más por lo que dijo Pyrrha causando que diera un gruñido de mucha molestia- Pyrrha! Tsk gracias por ayudarme, y si Ruby esta fue mi idea, quería respuestas de porque Atsuko Kagari si comporto como se puso y más que tú y Yang intervinieran así y se fueran, como podemos confiar en tres personas que no sabemos de qué familias de brujas son porque dudo que lo sean –la mira seria-

Ruby: Y volvemos con el tema, mira Weiss, si quieres confiar en nosotras o no es problema tuyo, pero no te voy a soltar ninguna información, y para que sepas cuando hace 3 días estabas durmiendo, te quite el efecto de una poción de Sucy con un hechizo porque creo que al día siguiente amaneciste mejor y sin molestias –se aparta de la mesa- si me permiten gracias a su insistencia se me fue el apetito –mirando a Weiss fulminante- y Weiss, si quieres que te cuente de nosotras tres gana mi confianza y mi amistad –hace una reverencia y sale del comedor pensando con algo de culpa "no me gusto tratarlas así, pero lograron que mi paciencia se agotara, más que todo Weiss…, espero que me deje con esto en paz"-

Weiss: -asombrada y atónita por ver a su compañera Ruby irse, y más por como la trato causando que se sintiera inferior, bajo la cabeza tapando su cara con sus manos da un grito- Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! ¡Ahora me gane su desprecio y odio! ¡Soy de lo peor! Todo por mi curiosidad me gano estas cosas….

Pyrrha: -suspirando mientras golpea la espalda de Weiss suavemente- Te lo dije Weiss, y nunca me quisiste hacer caso, pero ahí está, tenía que enojarse para que tu reaccionaras y te quedaras callada, ahí te tiro su advertencia y a la vez dijo la forma en que ella te dirá, yo ahí no me meteré más, yo si confío en ellas, no como tú que andas toda dudosa.

Weiss: -toda arrepentida mira a su amiga- Lo se Pyrrha, lo siento por no haberte echo caso en ningún momento en serio lo siento… ¿soy de lo peor no? –suspira resignada- tendré que remendar mis errores y ganarme su confianza, esta vez sí haré las cosas bien, no quiero que esos ojos plateados me miren con desprecio… esos ojos que a penas los vi me llamo tanto la atención…

Pyrrha: -alzando una leve ceja por escuchar lo que dice Weiss, genera una pequeña sonrisa con malicia- Vaya, vaya mi amiga la Reina de Hielo, la gran Weiss Schnee se está sintiendo cautivada por una bruja que no sabemos si es de una familia de brujas y que de paso no sabemos que es en realidad.

Weiss: -poniéndose roja como un tomate por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que dijo y más por lo que dice su amiga, se levanta de la silla toda alterada y avergonzada- Pyrrha Nikos!, ¡todo lo que estás diciendo no es verdad! –nota como su amiga rápidamente se para y sale corriendo del comedor- Ven acá Pyrrha! –la persigue tratando de alcanzarla-

Pyrrha: -riendo muy animadamente por la reacción de su amiga- Tarde o temprano me volverás a dar la razón Weiss, tarde o temprano –riendo más mientras huye evitando que la alcance-

Weiss: ¡No tendrás la razón ya vera que no Pyrrha! –inflando las mejillas en tono de molestia mientras trata de alcanzar a su amiga fallando en los intentos causando generar gruñidos de molestia-

En cambio, en el patio de Luna Nova se encontraba una Yang acostada bajo el árbol del patio mientras leía un libro con bastante interés, sintiendo que se acerca y se sienta a su lado, sin apartar la mirada del libro no le hacía falta tratar de observar o mirar quien se había sentado a su lado causando que esta sonriera al tenerla a su lado.

Yang: Que curiosidad ha traído a esta Linda Gatita a mi lado, generando que se sentará –leyendo el libro sin apartar la mirada- será las mismas preguntas de porque mi amiga Akko se puso así y él porque interrumpí y me desaparecí con ella.

Blake: -asombrada por escuchar a la rubia causando abrir un poco su boca por el asombro de sin mirar quien era supo que era ella y más por darse cuenta por el motivo que ella estaba ahí- C-como sabías q-que e-era yo s-sin tener q-que mirarme Yang?, ¿m-más que todo como sabias que v-venía a p-preguntarte e-eso?, ¡y Yang p-por favor deja de decirme Linda Gatita! –poniéndose roja de la vergüenza por el apodo de su compañera desvía la cabeza-

Yang: -cerrando el libro con cuidado no sin antes marcar la página donde quedo, sentándose con cuidado mientras suelta una pequeña risa divertida al ver a su compañera toda roja, agarrando un mechón de su cabello negro dice casi en ronroneo- Reconozco ya cuál es tu olor y más que todo reconozco cuál es tu poder mágico, por eso sin necesidad de mirarte Blake, sé que eres tú, el por qué sabía que venias para eso, y es más que evidente porque me has hecho las pregunta estos tres días y no te has rendido a pesar de que te ignoro completamente ante eso por ende sé que venias para eso, pero no va ser nada fácil que descubras la verdad, tendrás que buscar ganarte mi confianza, pero como no confío en ti porque dudas de mí, –susurra en su oído de forma picara- Y no dejare de decirte Linda Gatita porque de verdad eres una ante tanta curiosidad –levantándose con cuidado de su lugar, sacudiendo la falda- ya viene la clase de vuelo con la Prof. Nelson, así que no te quedes atrás Blake~ -se retira del lugar canturreando suavemente-

Blake: -totalmente roja y avergonzada, sintiendo su cara completamente arder de la pena, tapa su cara con sus manos gruñendo- Argh! Maldita sea Yang Xiao Long, no sé qué causas en mí que me ponga así, no sé cómo eres tan hábil y tan astuta, ¡de verdad esto es más difícil de lo que pensé! –da un grito de frustración-

Nora: -saliendo de arriba del árbol, mirando a Blake mientras restriega sus ojos mientras bosteza, habiendo escuchado lo último de Yang y lo que dijo Blake, ríe internamente- Blake, si te digo que puede que sea lo que te cause capaz buscaras matarme así que quiero vivir mi vida todavía plenamente, ya luego te darás cuenta de lo que sientes –riendo mientras se va saltando-

Blake: -asustada y maldiciendo entre dientes al ver a Nora recordando que este es su lugar para dormir en las horas libres, causando que gruñera mientras piensa- Capaz Nora tenga razón, capaz ahorita no es el momento de descubrir primero porque me pongo así con Yang y segundo, debo ganarme la confianza de Yang en serio, si quiero saber sobre ella, su hermana y su amiga, así que debo dejar de desconfiar en ella –parándose solo suspira para caminar a la clase de vuelo-

Volviendo a los jardines de Luna Nova, se encontraba Akko todavía durmiendo escuchaba unos gritos a los lejos que la llamaban, causando que poco a poco se despertara y se estirara, pero noto algo peculiar en el ambiente un aroma que se le hace un poco conocido pero que le hace sentir molestia.

Akko: ¿Diana… -pensando mientras gruñe leve- que tuvo que hacer Diana aquí? ¿Acaso vino a molestarme o qué? –pensando detenidamente sigue escuchando gritos causando que sus pensamientos se fueran al reconocer las voces y más por notar el cielo gruño a sus adentros para decir leve- Mierda! ¡Ya viene la clase de vuelo! –se levanta rápidamente corriendo nota que Lotte y Sucy corren hacia ella, viendo que su compañera de lentes le salta encima causando caerse y quedar aplastada por ella -

Lotte: ¡Akko! –chillando mientras la abraza fuerte- donde te habías metido!, te buscamos por toda la escuela y no te encontramos, fue idea de Sucy venir para acá, notamos que no aparecías y más para la clase de vuelo.

Sucy: Sin nuestra Akko a cargo no podemos andar en la clase de vuelo –mirando la escena causando una ligera sonrisa-

Akko: -acariciando el cabello de Lotte, sonriendo por el gesto de sus dos amigas, las mira soltando pequeñas lagrimas- Gracias chicas, en verdad gracias por preocuparse por mí –le toca el hombro a Lotte haciendo señal de que se pare notando como se pone roja de la pena-

Lotte: -parándose con cuidado toda avergonzada, ayuda a Akko a pararse para luego ambas sacudir su uniforme- No tienes por qué agradecer Akko, somos tus amigas y te apoyaremos en todo sin lugar a duda.

Sucy: Cuentas con nosotras, si necesitas que haga un experimento con alguien solo avísame –sonriendo macabramente mientras camina- Vámonos ya que si no la Prof. Nelson nos castigara si llegamos tarde.

Akko: -sonriendo animadamente por sus dos amigas- En serio gracias chicas, y Sucy tomare en cuenta tu propuesta, ahorita solo vayamos a clases, no quiero ser castigada reparando escobas rotas –haciendo una mueca de molestia, se puso a correr al lado de sus dos amigas antes de llegar tarde a la clase de vuelo-

* * *

 ** _N.A: Buenas buenas~ como había dicho en uno de los capítulos anteriores, el concurso empieza a partir de este capítulo, para los que no se acuerdan aquí va._**

 ** _Concurso N° 1_**

 _ **El concurso trata de que tengan un personaje en mente, nombre, características, historia si le quieren o no incluir, para así dar detalles del personaje en el fic cuando vaya a salir, eso si pueden escoger una de estas opciones, hasta la pueden combinar su asi lo desean.**_

 _ **\- Bruja o Hechicero**_

 _ **\- Villano: puede ser una bruja, hechicero, criatura mágica o demonio, solo ustedes pongan bien esta opción por favor.**_

 _ **\- Criatura mágica: puede ser una criatura mágica completa como puede transformarse en humano.**_

 ** _Tomare en cuenta esas tres opciones pueden escoger una como puede ser combinada las opciones._**

 ** _Serán 3 ganadores, que daré en el cap 11 o mas adelante, asi que sin mas que decir, disfruten del cap~_**


	11. Chapter 11

Estando ya todas las chicas en la clase de vuelo de la Prof. Nelson, se acercan Akko, Ruby y Yang apartada de todas ellas y chocan lo cinco mientras que Lotte y Sucy las miran y escuchan, mientras se encuentran apartadas de las demás brujas.

Akko: Tengo un pequeño presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar desde hace rato –mirando a Yang y Ruby fijamente- ¿saben ya cuál es el plan en caso de que algo llegue a pasar?

Yang: Proteger a las brujas con hechizos de protección y estar pendientes si alguien nos ataca a todo momento –cruzándose los brazos-

Ruby: Atacar sin dudar para alejar a los atacantes –animada de poder dar pelea mueve la escoba de lado a lado-

Akko: Y no descuidarnos ante cualquier movimiento, recuerden hay brujas de gran renombre aquí y pueden buscar atacarlas a ellas primero, así que hay que estar pendiente de ellas –pensando-

Lotte: Akko –le toca el brazo preocupada- una de esas brujas de alto re nombre, a la que podrían atacar primero es a….

Sucy: -interrumpiendo a Lotte- a la gran Diana Cavendish –notando como Akko se tensa y maldice en voz baja causando sonreír malvadamente por eso- que pasa Akko? ¿El decir el nombre de Diana te revuelve algo o qué? –notando como su amiga se enoja un poco más y maldice más fuerte-

Akko: -gruñendo con fuerza mientras aprieta la escoba y mira a su compañera- Sucy… te pido el favor de que no digas el nombre completo de Cavendish –haciendo bufido de molestia-

Sucy: -riendo fuertemente mientras suelta una lagrima- Es tan divertido molestarte Akko, más con la causa de que tus pensamientos estén tan…. –siente que le tapan la boca haciendo protesta por eso para ver a su compañera-

Lotte: -tapa lo boca Sucy antes de que cometa un error y todo salga en vano- Sucy ya para de molestar a Akko –usando un tono de voz fuerte y rígida causando que Sucy se calmara, para rendirse-

Akko: Gracias Lotte –suspira aliviada mientras deja de apretar la escoba-

Yang: Entonces sigamos hablando de nuestro plan antes de que Sucy decidiera interrumpir un rato la paz de Akko –soltando una risa burlona por eso, causando que Akko la golpeara el brazo-

Ruby: -riendo un poco fuerte por la escena que paso de Akko y Sucy y ahora Akko y Yang, limpiándose las lágrimas, respira hondo poniéndose seria mientras analiza- como dijo Akko hay brujas de alto re nombre por sus Apellidos, así que como dijo Sucy lo más seguro que primero ataquen a Diana, de segundo que ataquen a Weiss Schnee, y de tercero a Blake Belladona, sus familias han hecho grandes avances en la magia y en el mundo humano.

Yang: -cruzando brazos mientras analiza- Por lo menos los Cavendish son conocidos por su magia, una magia tan potente y fuerte en la magia de curación, y quien es la próxima heredera es Diana… tiene lógica de que la vayan atacar de primero.

Akko: -suspirando mientras escuchaba todo y pensaba mira a Yang y a Ruby seriamente, para luego mirar a Lotte y a Sucy que se ponían a su lado- Chicas si queremos que esto salga bien, tendremos que estar pendientes, así que agregaremos al plan de que Ruby mantente alerta con Weiss de que no le vayan hacer daño, sé que ahorita no andan en buenas condiciones, pero debes protegerla y Yang creo que no hace falta decirte lo mismo a ti.

Yang: -niega levemente- No hace falta Akko, se cuál es mi misión y sé que debo hacer ahorita y es proteger a Blake Belladona a toda cosa, ante cualquier peligro y amenaza –poniéndose toda seria mientras agarra su escoba-

Akko: Así se habla Yang –mirando a Lotte y Sucy- chicas si las cosas se ponen feas corran y buscan a la Prof. Úrsula, pero no sin antes –entregándole en las manos dos esferas blancas a cada una- de tirar esto a la tierra por si ven que en serio las cosas se ponen feas, harán que las de más brujas se duerman, menos las personas que la usan y menos a nosotras tres, úsenlo en caso de solo ser necesario sin que se los pida por favor, -suspirando pesado y resignada con molestia- y por último, yo tendré que proteger a la gran Diana Cavendish.

Lotte: -sujetando las esferas blancas mientras mira a su amiga Akko, guardando las esferas la abraza suavemente- No te sientas molesta Akko, sabes bien que no fue su intención más por no saber lo que eres en realidad, ¿trata de dejar eso atrás y calmarte sí?

Akko: -gruñendo levemente mientras mira a Lotte decide abrazarla- Tratare de no andar molesta con ella y tratar de calmarme.

Sucy: -viendo la esfera blanca- Con que esto fue lo que usaste en el Bosque Arcturus para dormirnos interesante, ¿si no lo llegamos a usar puedo experimentar con ellos de que son y cómo los elaboraste?

Akko: -mirando a Sucy atentamente asiente- Solo si por favor dejas de molestarme con el temita de Cavendish

Sucy: -sonriendo de lado- Esta bien te lo prometo Akko.

Akko: Bueno sin nada más que decir Ruby y Yang vayan con sus equipos que ahí viene la Prof. Nelson –señalando disimuladamente donde viene la Prof. Nelson volando en su escoba-

Al momento que Akko señala a la Prof. Nelson lo que es Ruby y Yang rápidamente vuelven a sus equipos notando que estas las miran con una ligera duda, pero deciden callarse, mientras que Akko con Lotte y Sucy se integran a las de más brujas hasta que llega la Prof. Nelson, poniendo a todas en orden y en filas de sus equipos.

Prof. Nelson: Hoy vamos a tener una clase especial, será una pequeña carrera de obstáculos donde tres brujas en vuelo se enfrentarán, esto consistirá con un miembro de cada uno de los grupos de brujas que tenemos acá –señalándolas a todas- así que les pido por favor, que den un paso adelante todas las brujas que van a competir, tienen 5 min para que se decidan y estén al frente las brujas que competirán.

A penas termino la Prof. Nelson sin esperar el primer minuto dio un paso al frente fue Diana Cavendish, seguido de Amanda O'Neill, luego Atsuko Kagari, para luego salir Yang Xiao Long, seguida de Ruby Rose, y poco a poco las brujas fueron separándose, dando así las brujas que competirán.

Prof. Nelson: -caminando frente a las participantes las mira- ya tenemos a todas las participantes, sin más que decir el orden en el que competirán será el orden en como cada integrante dio el paso hacia el frente, así que la primera carrera será entre Diana, Amanda y Kagari.

Amanda: -sosteniendo la escoba entre sus hombros riendo- Vaya no pensé que iba a competir contigo Kagari, la gran famosa Kagari que casi pone en peligro a Diana.

Akko: -mirando a otro lado con molestia- Cállate Amanda, quiero olvidar ese tema de una vez por todas –hace un bufido-

Diana: -alzando leve una ceja con una mirada fría y seca- Vaya pensé que ese tema aún continuaba porque no terminamos o llegamos a una conclusión con esa pelea, Srita. Kagari.

Akko: -mirando a Diana con una expresión fría- te agradezco por favor Srita. Cavendish no discutir ese tema, y hagamos una apuesta, si yo les gano a ustedes dos, les digo desde ahorita olviden ese tema del patio y me dejan en paz.

Amanda: -riendo- me parece bien, pero si yo les gano, tendrán que aceptar que seré la mejor bruja, más que ustedes dos.

Diana: -manteniendo su postura- pero si yo les gano te pido Amanda que dejes en paz el tema de la pelea también y a ti Kagari te pido que hablemos en privado si llego a ganar.

Akko: -haciendo una leve mueca de molestia- está bien, entonces la apuesta está decidida –caminando a la línea de partida mientras sujeta su escoba fuerte al sentir una magia fuerte pero oscura causando tensar parte de su cuerpo esperando que no pase lo peor-

Al estar las tres chicas en la línea de partida, la Prof. Nelson explico las reglas completamente de la carrera, estaba prohibido usar magia y hacer trampa de empujarse y todo eso, solo se trataba de velocidad, agilidad y de ver quien tenía la mejor destreza al volar, al terminar de explicar todo, se puso seria y alzo una bandera blanca.

Prof. Nelson: ¡Chicas a la cuenta de tres dará inicio la carrera –sosteniendo bien la bandera- a la cuenta de 1… 2… y 3… fuera! –mueve la bandera en manera de inicio-

Diana/Amanda/Akko: ¡Tia Freyre! –dicen las tres brujas al mismo tiempo, cuando comienzas a volar, sale volando Diana y Amanda volando a una velocidad fuerte, Akko en cambio decide tomar su tiempo para analizar la pista apenas lo hace aumenta la velocidad quedando a la par de las otras dos brujas que quedan asombradas-

Mientras que la carrera de obstáculos, en bosque situado ahí mismo en la academia, un pequeño grupo de personas vestidas con capas negras y largas miraban la carrera, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar a una de las tres estudiantes de bruja que mandaron acabar comienzan a idear el plan.

¿?: -mirando desde la rama de un árbol detenidamente la carrera- Vaya, veo a nuestra presa teniendo dificultades en una carrera de obstáculos, significa que esas otras dos brujas son tan buenas que hay que también acabarlas –sonriendo con malicia-.

¿?: -suspirando mientras niega- Mercury recuerda las ordenes de nuestra Jefa, y es colaborar con Román y Neo en esta misión para dejar a la bruja prodigio y heredera de los Cavendish herida, para luego atacar a Belladona y Schnee.

Mercury: -saltando de la rama del árbol con molestia- Yo que me quería divertir atacando a esas brujas también, en serio a veces digo que eres muy aguafiestas Emerald.

Emerald: -cruzándose los brazos- No es que sea aguafiestas Mercury, pero a veces tus actos impulsivos nos han llevado al fracaso –lo mira desafiante y seria-.

Mercury: -gruñendo leve- Eso no es cierto Emerald! –mirándola a su compañera enojado y disgustado-.

¿?: -saliendo de su escondite mientras los tumba con un bastón y luego lo acomoda en su cintura- Mercury y Emerald, no quiero enfrentamientos entre ustedes ahorita mismo, necesito que se enfoquen en donde se encuentran Belladona y Schnee, el ataque debe ser al mismo tiempo, así concéntrense por favor.

Mercury: -sobándose su cabeza mientras se levanta disgustado- entendido Román –mira a Emerald- esto no se quedará así –gruñendo se va a su lugar-

Emerald: -suspirando mientras va a su puesto sin decir nada-

Román: -mirando hacia arriba donde está su fiel compañera- Neo, ¿estas preparada desde allá arriba para realizar el ataque?

Neo: -apuntando su varita mientras seguía el paso de la bruja pelo rubio decide hablar- Sí, estoy completamente lista aquí arriba Jefe Román.

Román: Entonces sin más que decir y sin decir más nada, ¡-agarrando el bastón de su cintura y agarrando su sombrero con una sonrisa maquiavélica- lancen el ataque Murowa! ¡Contra las brujas! –mirando como sus tres compañeros lanzan el hechizo sin dudar-

* * *

 _ **N.A: Buenas a todos~ espero estén pasando una maravillosa semana, les quiero informar que el sábado a domingo terminara el concurso, espero estén disfrutando el fic...**_

 ** _Pasen un día maravilloso~ una semana magnifica y no hagan un caos mundial_**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12.

Estando en la recta final de la carrera, donde una Amanda se encontraba de último lugar, Akko de segundo lugar estando a la par de Diana, la carrera estaba muy reñida y sin duda muy tensa por ver quien ganaba en la recta final de la carrera, de pronto Akko escucha un hechizo conocido por las voces de sus dos amigas Yang y Ruby que habían gritado _Paleis Capama_ , generando que mirara hacia atrás un poco notando a Weiss y Blake encerradas en una burbuja salvadas contra un hechizo que se les fue lanzado, notando un destello que está apunto de estrellar con alguien notando contra quien va el hechizo causando reaccionar un poco tarde.

Akko: -gruñendo para sus adentros y maldiciéndose mentalmente por su descuido, se levanta en su escoba con dificultad, logrando mantener el equilibrio, respirando demasiado hondo da un grito fuerte- Diana Cuidado! –apenas grito noto como Diana se detuvo un poco a verla dudosa, sin dudarlo y más por la cercanía del hechizo salto encima de ella logrando atraparla entre sus brazos como a la vez causando que se cayeran de la escoba logrando que el hechizo diera un roce demasiado fuerte en su espalda dando un grito semi fuerte de dolor-

Diana: -sorprendida ante la acción de Kagari más por el grito que dio, dándose cuenta del hechizo que le rozo por toda la espalda a su compañera causando que se preocupara por ella- Kagari, te sientes bien?, te acaba de rozar un Murowa casi de lleno en toda la espalda –la mira angustiada y preocupada-

Akko: -sonriendo de medio lado adolorida mientras están cayendo, suelta una leve risa de dolor, para luego hablar con dolor- E-eso no es nada Cavendish, p-pero ahorita no d-deberías preocuparte p-por mí, c-cierra los o-ojos p-por favor Cavendish

Diana: -asombrada al notar como Kagari trata de soportar el dolor, sintiendo el aire golpearla, pero sin querer mirar a otro lado decide hacerle caso cerrando los ojos-

Akko: -mirando un poco asombrada a Diana al notar que esta le hizo caso en cerrar los ojos, sonriendo para sus adentros por ese detalle, sin darle tiempo de poder realizar un hechizo por la caída libre a alta velocidad, decide girar rápidamente protegiendo a Diana con fuerza entre sus brazos cayendo de lleno contra el suelo causando un grito y rugido de dolor más fuerte que antes mientras apretaba a Diana entre sus brazos-

Diana: -asustándose demasiado al escuchar el grito y rugido de su compañera, abriendo los ojos al notar que está encima de Kagari, recordando como la llamaban sus amigas grito asustada- Akko! ¡Porque hiciste esto! ¡Podías haber usado un hechizo, para evitar esto! –tratando de levantarse toda preocupada para no lastimar a su compañera, pero nota que no puede por el abrazo fuerte de su compañera causando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-

Akko: -mirando a Diana con calma al ver que esta no se encontraba herida y más por como la llamo, sin poder oponerse a eso ante el dolor, echando un poco su cabeza hacia atrás por el dolor de la caída como a la vez tose levemente cubriendo su boca sintiendo que cae sangre en su mano da un gruñido leve, mientras habla con dificultad escuchando a lo lejos a Lotte y Sucy gritar su nombre- N-no daba c-chance de r-realizar un h-hechizo Diana, m-mi varita se cayó c-cuando te salte e-encima y la tuya n-no la t-tienes, ya q-que se c-cayo t-también e-en el a-acto cuando te a-agarre p-para a-atraparte y c-caernos –riendo con dificultad, afloja el abrazo con cuidado causando liberar a Diana-

Diana: -revisando su cintura al escuchar lo que dijo Akko, percatándose de que en verdad no tenía su varita y ella menos, maldijo mentalmente de estar pendiente de que eso no pase de nuevo, logrando pararse al sentir que ya no estaba atrapada entre los brazos de Akko, noto a Lotte y a Sucy ya cerca dos varitas en mano-

Lotte: ¡Diana! Akko! –corriendo toda preocupada hasta agacharse y mirar a Akko toda lastimada, la sienta con cuidado recibiendo la ayuda de Diana para poder sentarla, las mira fijamente- Akko no vuelvas hacer eso –entregándole su varita- no sabes los daños que puede causarte una caída a tanta altura –haciendo puchero toda preocupada para luego mirar a Diana- pero lo importante es algo y es que Diana estas bien sin ninguna herida.

Diana: -bajando la cabeza mientras aprieta la ropa de la castaña- Si no fuera por mi descuido de no haber visto ese hechizo esto no hubiera pasado, lo siento por causar esto.

Akko: No te disculpes Diana –tratando de levantarse causando gruñir de dolor, recibe un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Sucy, causando que volteara a verla-

Sucy: No te muevas Idiota Akko –sacando de su bolsillo una botella con una tonalidad rojo claro, se la acerca- toma esto, hará que sientas menos dolor y te puedas mover un poco más, te aseguro no es un veneno ni nada que te pueda hacer daño.

Akko: -mirando la botella toda dudosa, sin tener más opciones, agarra la botella y se la toma todo de un trago, esperando lo peor por si era un veneno o algo, siente como su cuerpo siente menos dolor y puede moverse un poco más- Gracias Sucy! Te debo esta –levantándose con dificultad siente como Diana la agarra de la cintura y hace que se apoye en ella causando sin darse cuenta un leve rubor que no pasa desapercibido por Lotte y Sucy- D-Diana n-no es necesario que me ayudes a m-mantenerme en p-pie –sosteniendo su varita, mirando a sus dos amigas- Yang y Ruby, ¿dónde están?

Diana: Si te voy ayudar a mantenerte en pie Akko, es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de que me salvaras y evitaras que me lastimara –recibiendo su varita de parte de Sucy, decide ponerla en su cintura mirando a Akko por la pregunta que hizo a sus amigas-

Lotte: Nos mandaron para acá a buscarte, ya que tienen problemas, -señalando donde se encuentran- están teniendo problemas en proteger a Blake y a Weiss ya que los hechizos de Murowa son constantes, ya las de más brujas con la ayuda del equipo de Amanda, de Pyrrha y Nora, lograron que todas fueran adentro de Luna Nova a estar seguras con las profesoras.

Akko: entiendo, entonces, ya sé que se hará –mirando a Lotte y a Sucy, para luego mirar a Diana- Diana, te pido que vayas adentro a resguardarte como a la vez proteger a las de más estudiantes, eres fuerte Diana, y te siguen, así que te necesitan.

Diana: Pero Akko… estas muy mal herida y necesitas ayuda –la mira preocupada como a la vez con una pequeña molestia-

Sucy: Diana, nosotras nos encargaremos de Akko, aparte ella tiene razón, las de más te necesitan, ellas confían en ti así que no dejes que el esfuerzo de Akko salvarte sea en vano –la mira seria-

Diana: -sin poder decir nada ante lo que dijo Sucy, suspirando por eso decide aceptar la idea, soltando a Akko con cuidado nota como esta se mantiene en pie con esfuerzo siendo luego agarrada por Lotte- Esta bien, les hare caso, pero Akko luego por favor ve a la enfermería necesitas ser atendida inmediatamente por esas heridas –mirando por última vez a Akko para luego mirar a sus compañeras sin más que decir corre rápidamente hacia el edificio-

Akko: -soltándose con cuidado de Lotte, para luego mirarlas- Gracias Sucy en lograr convencer a Diana, y Lotte gracias por preocuparte, pero ahora necesito que ejecuten el plan –alzando su varita mientras grita Murowa causando que chocara con el hechizo que iba contra Diana- esto no será fácil, así que por lo menos necesitamos que todas estén a salvo.

Sucy: -haciendo una leve mueca de diversión- está bien Akko, le veré algo bueno a esto, podre experimentar un poco con mis pociones mientras las de más duermen.

Lotte: ¡Sucy! No te aproveches del momento en que estén durmiendo, eso no es correcto –mirando que Sucy alzan los hombros ignorándola, causando que suspire para luego ver a Akko- Por favor ten cuidado Akko, sabemos lo que eres, pero no te exijas así tan bruscamente, está herida por el Murowa que te medio golpeo y la caída.

Akko: Lo se Lotte, pero prometo que apenas salgamos de esta, cuando podamos ir a la ciudad a acompañarte a buscar el libro de caer en la noche que necesitas –viendo como su compañera le brillan los ojos, emocionada sin decirle más nada sale corriendo con Sucy hacia adentro de Luna Nova, causando una leve risa ante eso- Creo que no hizo falta decirle que fuera hacer lo que debía –corriendo hacia donde están Yang y Ruby-

Yang: Salgan cobardes, den la cara y dejen de simplemente tirar Murowa's como si eso nos fuera a detener y agotar, podremos hacerlo todo el día –sonriendo emocionada, pero a la vez preocupada por Blake-

Ruby: Sis, llevamos rato así, así que dudo que vayan a salir, debemos ir traes ellos para descubrir quiénes son –reforzando las esferas de Paleis Capama donde están Weiss y Blake cada vez que puede mientras que regresa uno que otro Murowa lanzado contra ella-

Yang: Lo se Sis, pero no podemos con tanto nosotras dos, mientras que Weiss y Blake anden cerca no podemos hacer más –gruñendo un poco por no poder avanzar más- Necesitamos que Akko llegue ya…

Akko: Ah llegado por quien lloraban y aclamaban, Ruby deja de tirar Paleis Capama, ya sabes que hacer –poniéndose en lugar de Ruby, mirando seria, pero con ojos dorados hacia al frente murmura bajo- Son cuatro individuos, dos son brujas, uno es un mago y el otro es un humano corriente –haciendo mueca de disgusto-

Yang: Pensé que no era la única que lo había notado –mirando a Ruby, esta asiente y le grita- ¡Ahora Ruby!

Apenas Ruby recibió la orden de actuar, agarro primero deshaciendo el hechizo de Paleis Capama nota como Weiss y Blake están por caerse, de una manera rápida y ágil las agarra a las dos y se las lleva hacia adentro hasta un lugar seguro, mirando a Lotte a lo lejos le hace la señal causando q asienta, saliendo rápidamente de Luna Nova, notando un humo blanco salir por toda Luna Nova causando que sonriera inconscientemente sabiendo que hasta la bruja más habilidosa no podría detener el humo para no quedarse dormida, llegando hasta donde esta Akko y Yang se pone a la defensiva.

Akko: Creo que es hora de ponerme seria –dando un rugido fuerte como dragón cambiando de forma poco a poco hasta volver a su forma original, de un solo golpe con la cola rompió los árboles donde estaban sus enemigos, notando como saltan hacia el aire y caen frente ellas causando ponerse en guardia-

Yang: -mirándolos enojada- Quienes son y cuál es su cometido con querer acabar con las brujas, hablen de una buena vez.

Román: Vaya, vaya con razón se me hacía raro que ustedes dos pudieran aguantar tanto y más que todo –señalando al dragón- tu pudieras sobrevivir a esa caída, no pensé que Ozpin fuera tan astuto en mandar a proteger a estas brujas con sus tres aprendices y criaturas más fuertes.

Neo: -silbando como una pequeña niña mira a Román- Jefe Román, que hacemos ahora que fuimos descubiertos.

Mercury: Yo si se una cosa y es pelear –lanzando su varita, comienza a correr para golpear a una de las dos brujas que tiene al frente-

Emerald: ¡Mercury espera! Argh nunca escuchara –lo persigue, sin poder resistir la tentación de luchar-

Yang: -mirando furiosa al cabello gris que se acerca, sin pensarlo dos veces le da un puñetazo a una alta velocidad en el abdomen mandándolo volar lejos- Nadie se mete contra nuestras compañeras –viendo como la chica de piel morena se detiene y se regresa sabiendo la desventaja en la que esta-

Román: Vaya, sí que son fuertes, pero tristemente responderé su pregunta, y les diré que ahorita no se enteraran de nuestros planes, lo que sí puedo decir es que queremos cambiar al mundo, Neo has lo tuyo.

Neo: -sonriendo mientras saca su varita junto con una esfera, murmura levemente un hechizo para luego lanzar la esfera al aire causando explotar y expandir una luz blanca como a la vez el cristal roto ser dirigido como proyectiles para atacar-


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13.

Apenas ocurre la explosión Akko reacciona a tiempo cerrando sus ojos y protegiendo a Yang y Ruby con su cuerpo evitando que los cristales y la luz les haga daño gruñendo determinadamente mientras clava sus garras en la tierra al escuchar que se mueven los atacantes hacía Luna Nova directamente.

Akko: Yang y Ruby manos a la obra, no podemos dejar que ataquen a las brujas y menos que les hagan daño, así que muévanse ya –gruñendo con fuerza mientras que con su cola de dragón golpea a dos de los atacantes-

Yang: -teniendo parte de los rasgos de su forma dragón mientras choca sus puños- Con gusto Jefa –de un solo impulso sale de bajo de Akko golpeando al chico de cabello plateado mandándolo a volar contra un árbol-

Ruby: Créeme Akko que no tenía planeado que se fueran a escapar, más que todo por querer lastimar a mis compañeras y mis nuevas amigas –dando un aullido fuerte estando transformada en su forma de lobo, sale corriendo persiguiendo a la chica de piel morena-

Akko: -abriendo los ojos mientras tiene a dos de las personas aplastadas con su cola, sin levantar la cola, camina un poco viéndolos- Ustedes deben ser Román y Neo –llevando una de sus garras a la garganta de cada uno- Les haré la misma pregunta que mi compañera Yang, ¿cuáles son sus planes y porque quieren acabar primero con las brujas?

Román: -riendo mientras se quita su sombrero- Román Torchwick a sus servicios –sonriendo maliciosamente- lastimosamente no te puedo responder esa pregunta ya que son planes secretos y ocultos que solo nuestra organización tiene, solo puedo decirte que deseamos dominar el mundo, así que las brujas como ustedes tres son un estorbo para ese cometido –le clava una espada en la cola-

Akko: ¡Argh! E-esto no s-se vale –da un rugido de dolor causando levantar la cola para quitarse la espada con su boca para luego tirarla-

Neo: -levantándose junto con Román- Román escapa de aquí no podemos enfrentarnos contra ella y si nos tardamos la Jefa nos va querer matar si no damos reporte rápido –mirando hacia el frente- Murowa!

Akko: -esquiva el Murowa sintiendo un ligero roce por su mejilla, causando que haga una mueca de dolor- No los dejare que escapen! –dando un rugido fuerte, mientras que prepara un hechizo-

Román: Lo siento, pero mi compañera Neo tiene razón no puedo permanecer más tiempo acá, tenemos un reporte que dar de esta misión fallida, pero nos volveremos a encontrar y esta vez lograremos nuestro cometido de acabar con Belladona, Schnee y Cavendish –sonríe maliciosamente, mientras espera que Neo actué diciendo por ultimo- Así que para la otra no tendrán nada de suerte en salvarlas.

Akko: Nos estas subestimando Román, haga lo que hagas siempre vamos a protegerlas y más que todo protegeremos a toda bruja, criatura y humano que vayan a querer atacar, los vamos a salvar sin lugar a duda, pero de aquí no escapas ni tu ni tus compañeros se van de acá –teniendo listo el hechizo, sonríe maliciosamente- ¡Incarcerous! –grita el hechizo causando aparecer unas cuerdas gruesas hacia ellos-

Neo: -riendo para luego mirarla- Buen intento dragón de pacotilla, ¡pero eso no nos detendrá –agarrando su varita- Solutum! –causando que el hechizo se devuelva hacia Akko causando amarrarla, pero no por mucho tiempo- es nuestra oportunidad de huir, así que nos volveremos a ver dragón de pacotilla, Fiat Lux! –generando una luz muy cegadora causando cegar a su oponente y huir junto a Román-

Akko: -dando un rugido de dolor por no poder ver, rompiendo las cuerdas, pero sin poder ver aun mientras cambia a su forma humana tapando sus ojos- Grrrr…. Espero Yang y Ruby tengan mejor suerte que yo… debo ingresar a Luna Nova a ver cómo están Lotte y Sucy –corriendo mientras aun restriega un poco sus ojos guiándose por su sentido del olfato y oídos-

Mientras tanto en el mismo lugar, pero en diferente punto ya pasando un buen rato desde que Yang y Ruby luchaban contra Mercury y Emerald, luchando casi a la par de poder mientras disfrutan la pelea.

Mercury: Tenia tiempo que no me divertía tanto usando mis puños y magia –limpiándose un poco su boca- eres una contrincante magnifica

Yang: -riendo mientras choca sus puños- lo mismo digo, eres un contrincante digno de mí, de que pueda luchar a la par con mi fuerza, aunque te falta mucho poder vencerme –moviendo su cola de dragón emocionada, corre hacia el lanzando un puñetazo-

Mercury: Eso no lo niego –esquivando el golpe lanzando una patada notando que su oponente lo esquiva- Murowa –lanza hechizo- pero es divertido luchar por más que sea, aunque no tenga la ventaja contra ti.

Yang: -riendo por ver el Murowa venir, se mantiene firme- Ignis Incende! –encendiendo en una bola de fuego, muevo de forma ágil mi cola causando desintegrar la bola de fuego que antes era un Murowa- En eso parte tienes razón, aunque no tengas ventaja es divertida esta pelea, aunque ya te andes quedando sin fuerzas, así que este será el último golpe que te daré antes de que caigas inconsciente y podamos interrogarte, Ignis Incende! –cubriendo uno de sus puños en una bola de fuego mientras sonríe con diversión corriendo hacia el-

Mercury: No me parece tan mala idea –sacando su varita poniendo uno de sus puños- ¡Aqua Volatem! –envolviendo su puño en una esfera de agua, sonriendo victorioso corre hacia el frente- No me ganaras, aunque ande sin fuerza no me ganaras –llegando ya los dos a la par, lanza su patada notando como Yang lo esquiva, aprovechando el momento lanza puñetazo que le da de lleno en el abdomen a Yang, pero causando que ni se mueva y esta sonría-

Yang: -sonriendo con algo de dolor, agarra su puño- Buen golpe, pero es no hará que me mueva ni un milímetro ni me mandes a volar Mercury –le da un puñetazo de lleno con su puño de fuego causando que vuele y choque contra una de las paredes de Luna Nova generando que este escupa sangre y caiga inconsciente, sacudiendo sus manos cae al suelo sentada volviendo a su aspecto humano- usar tanta energía mágica para tener rasgos de mi forma dragón y mantenerme como humana no es bueno –caigo acostada- necesito un buen descanso y una buena comida –sintiendo su estómago gruñir, decide mirar la pelea de su hermana y su oponente-

En la pelea de Ruby y Emerald ambas con una decisión inquebrantable de velocidad y fuerza luchando a la par mientras tienen pequeñas heridas cada una.

Emerald: Tienes una velocidad increíble Ruby Rose –jadeando mientras se posiciona en una rama de árbol- me imagino que, así como eres veloz en forma de lobo, lo eres en forma humana.

Ruby: -jadeando mientras sonríe orgullosa- en eso tienes razón, en cualquiera de las dos formas soy veloz, pero esto apenas es una cuarta parte de velocidad, así que no te sientas tan confiada en luchar contra mí en velocidad porque te ganare.

Emerald: Me estaba dando cuenta que te estabas conteniendo, pero así es aburrido –escuchando un pequeño sonido en su oreja, apretando el botón del comunicador escuchando las ordenes que le dan gruñe- entendido… bueno esta pelea la tendremos que dejar para después Ruby, debo recuperar mi compañero antes de que sea tarde –sale corriendo hacia donde esta Mercury-

Ruby: ¡No te dejare escapar –corriendo de forma muy rápida- Thunder Magnificent!

Emerald: ¿¡Pero que!? –esquivando un trueno de magnitud muy fuerte, esquivando otro a medida que avanza con mayor dificultad mirando hacia atrás- la subestime notoriamente… no me queda de otra –sacando su varita- Saepio Impedimentum! –creando una barrera protectora, recibiendo uno de los truenos de lleno sin recibir daño, pensando- cual era ese hechizo para volver a una criatura a su forma humana… sé que apariencia de lobo es la original, pero debo actuar rápido si no me atraparan…. –recordando el hechizo de golpe, se gira sin dejar de correr- Cio che fu non e piu… Cio che fu fatto disfa… Passato e il pericolo… Finita e la prova… Metti le cosa a posto! –diciendo el hechizo golpeando de lleno a Ruby-

Ruby: -cambiando su forma humana de golpe, cayendo contra el suelo sorprendida- ¿¡Pero que fue eso!? –levantándose notando que Emerald llega a Mercury sin problemas- rayos me confíe demasiado –le grita a Yang- Sis ayúdame acá no dejemos que escapen! –corriendo hacia Emerald y Mercury de forma demasiado rápida y fuerte-

Yang: -escuchando el grito de Ruby, se levanta viendo la situación- Oh no, eso no lo dejaremos que pasen –corriendo de forma rápida llegando a la par de Ruby a punto de alcanzar a sus oponentes-

Emerald: No me atraparán ni podrán hacer nada, si no me tiene a mí ni a Mercury –cargando a Mercury en su espalda, respirando hondo, mirando fija hacia adelante- ¡Bombarda Maxima!

A penas Emerald dice ese hechizo genera una explosión de tal magnitud tan fuerte que sin poder reaccionar a tiempo Yang y Ruby que ya estaban casi encima de ellos salen volando en direcciones opuestas causando que Yang choque contra un árbol y Ruby caiga contra el suelo causando que queden aturdidas e inconscientes por el golpe.

Emerald: Es mi oportunidad de escapar… Caeca Temporalis –volviéndose invisible junto a Emerald, sale corriendo sin que nadie más pueda verla-

Pasando unos minutos de la explosión y de que Yang y Ruby recibieran tan magnitud del impacto, van reaccionando de a poco, sintiendo que ven estrellas alrededor, deciden levantarse de sus sitios.

Yang: ¡Me confíe demasiado… escaparon tsk! –golpeando el árbol con fuerza causando que se termine de caer- Al menos… puedo ver el lado bueno las cosas no pasaron a gravedad y ninguna de las brujas quedo herida ni lastimada, iré a ver a Ruby –caminando hacia Ruby-

Ruby: Ay, ay, ay…. –quejándose de dolor mientras se sienta y luego se levanta mientras soba su cabeza- esos desgraciados… -tocando un poco su cabeza notando sangre suspira- esto tardara en quitarse y doler, mirando a un lado ve a Yang, camina hacia ella- Sis! ¿Cómo te sientes?

Yang: -mirando a Ruby que sangra de la cabeza, la agarra y carga en su hombro- Mejor que tu puedo decirlo Sis, pero no pudimos retenerlos para sacarles información.

Ruby: ¡No importa Yang –haciendo puchero por estar cargada- bájame Yang puedo caminar sola!

Yang: No lo haré, te puedes caer y desmayar así que te quedas así cargada por un rato y te llevare a enfermería, debemos atender nuestras heridas, y tú con ese sangrado en la cabeza te desmayaras así que sin peros –caminando hacia dentro de Luna Nova- Aparte ya Akko debe haber sentido que esos dos huyeron y estará por despertar a todas las brujas con la ayuda de la Directora y la Prof. Ursula.

Ruby: Tienes razón –quedando resignada mientras es cargada, mirando el pasillo mientras ve a todas las brujas dormidas- esperemos no hagan preguntas después…

Yang: No creo, así que relájate –caminando mientras tararea suavemente una canción-

Ruby: Esta bien Sis –suspira mientras cierra los ojos pensando en los sucesos de hoy y el deber de tener que proteger a Weiss Schnee a toda costa de ahora en adelante causando que de un ligero gruñido causando que su hermana se ría- Sis no te rías por favor.

Yang: Nunca cambiaras, recuerda que puedo leer algunos de tus pensamientos Sis… -riendo más fuerte y de forma animada mientras llegan a la enfermería-


	14. Chapter 14

Estando Akko ya con la Directora Holbrook, la Prof. Úrsula y sus dos amigas Lotte y Sucy, estas dos muy preocupadas salen corriendo abrazarla con fuerza causando que pierda un poco el equilibrio, pero no pueda caerse las abraza de la misma forma.

Akko: Chicas calma –abrazando a Lotte y Sucy- estoy bien, todo está a salvo, no pasó nada grave –las mira mientras nota que Lotte llora y Sucy tiene una expresión preocupada-

Lotte: S-sé que estamos a salvo A-Akko, pero tu e-estas muy herida, v-vimos tu p-pelea d-desde acá –llorando fuerte mientras hipea- d-debes a-atenderte e-esas h-heridas A-Akko

Akko: Tranquila Lotte, soy un dragón, esas heridas no son nada, gracias a la poción de Sucy pude combatir, y aparte al venir hice un pequeño hechizo de curación a las heridas, pero si me siento agotada, estoy bien –le acaricia un poco su hombro para que se calme-

Sucy: Me siento alagada por lo de la poción, pero aun así Lotte tiene razón, debes ir a que te atiendan las heridas Akko… -mirando a su amiga con preocupación-

Prof. Úrsula: -acomodándose sus lentes, mientras mira la situación- chicas Akko es una criatura mágica así que estará bien, confíen en ella sin falta por favor, pero si les agradezco que nos concentremos en lo que hay que hacer ahorita y luego iremos a que Akko le atiendan sus heridas les parece?

Lotte/Sucy: Esta bien Prof. Úrsula –dicen al mismo tiempo resignadas completamente-

Holbrook: Bueno chicas –bajándose del escritorio caminando hacia a ellas- hicieron un gran trabajo en equipo, Akko proteger a Diana, lograr que todas las brujas entraran, y más que todo por ayudar a Yang y Ruby a que entraran a Weiss y Blake a la escuela –mirando a Akko firmemente para luego ver a sus amigas- ustedes también hicieron un excelente trabajo logrando que todas las brujas se durmieran con las esferas de somnífero especial, fue una gran decisión hacerlo.

Lotte: -apenada- n-no fue nada Directora Holbrook, hicimos lo que Akko nos pidió para poder proteger a todas nuestras compañeras.

Sucy: Aparte sin nosotras Akko hubiera sido descuidada y hubiera hecho algún error.

Akko: ¡Sucy! ¡No seas tan mala por favor! –haciendo puchero por lo que dijo su amiga causando que las de más se rían, generando que cruce los brazos con molestia-

Prof. Úrsula: Me alegro que estén mejorando su relación como amigas, es bueno ver a Akko tan animada de esa forma –acomodando sus lentes- también hay que felicitar a Yang y Ruby que hicieron excelente trabajo protegiendo, aunque sus oponentes huyeran hicieron una gran labor.

Holbrook: De eso no cabe duda Prof. Úrsula, luego les agradeceré personalmente, pero en verdad, gracias a ustedes jóvenes, pero sigan y manténganse alertas ante cualquier peligro que pueda pasar en un futuro, no podemos confiarnos en esos villanos o atacantes, no sabemos que es lo que desean realmente, pero querer dominar el mundo no tiene mucha lógica.

Akko: Descubriremos tarde o temprano cuáles son sus verdaderas metas y sus verdaderos cometidos sin falta, así podremos defender a todos a las criaturas, humanos y brujas –decidida mientras hace un soplido como dragón-

Holbrook: Así se habla Srita. Kagari, bueno es hora de quitar el somnífero que lanzaron la Srita. Lotte y la Srita. Sucy, así que lancemos un hechizo de lluvia dentro del colegio y así todas despertaran, Prof. Úrsula vaya al norte de la escuela, Akko con Lotte y Sucy vayan al medio de la academia y Yo iré al Sur.

Todas: ¡Entendido Directora Holbrook! –saliendo todas a sus posiciones-

Al salir las chicas de la dirección, corren de forma rápida a su posición notando Lotte las heridas de Akko, decide caminar un poco más despacio suspirando, causando que Akko y Sucy se detengan en el acto.

Akko: -la mira dudosa- Que pasa Lotte?

Lotte: Akko por favor, cuando terminemos esto de despertar a las demás ve atenderte tus heridas en la espalda… estas sangrando… -le dice seria, pero a la vez preocupada-

Sucy: -mirando a Akko y luego Lotte- Lotte tiene razón estas sangrando en la espalda por la espada que te clavaron, debes tener más cuidado Akko.

Akko: -suspirando mientras pone mano en la espalda sintiendo la sangre- Lo se chicas… pero mi deber es protegerlas y cuidarlas, pero apenas hagamos esto iremos a que me curen las heridas ¿sí? Se los prometo… -caminando mientras nota que están por llegar a su lugar-

Lotte/Sucy: Esta bien Akko, confiamos en ti –caminando mientras la miran dudosa-

Sucy: Por cierto, Akko ¿qué hechizo vamos a lanzar?

Akko: Es un hechizo muy fuerte y poderoso, ustedes no lo conocen así que conocerán el hechizo apenas lo haga, y así podrán ver que hechizo es –llegando al lugar, suspirando-

Lotte: ¿Es demasiado fuerte y potente Akko? –la mira preocupada-

Akko: Si Lotte, así que apenas termine el hechizo sé que me desmayare primero por las heridas, segundo por la energía que gasto en cambiar de forma y tercero porque ya no poder resistir el dolor, ya los efectos de tu pócima Sucy están pasando –la mira-

Sucy: Lo imagine, es una poción que no está en su perfecto estado, pero al menos hizo su función por unas horas, -mirando a Akko- Recita el hechizo Akko, para que apenas te desmayes te atrapemos o dejemos caer –riendo malvadamente-

Lotte: ¡Sucy! ¡No seas mala con Akko en decir eso! –le pega a su amiga en el hombro causando que esta se queje del dolor-

Akko: A veces no sé cómo tomar tu preocupación si de forma buena o de forma mala Sucy –la mira dudosa, suspirando- Bueno, aquí va –sacando su varita, concentrando todo su poder la luz de la varita de color verde, se vuelve un azul oscuro, abriendo sus ojos que brillan en su estado oro puro- _Tempestas Aquae_ –sintiendo las gotas de lluvia caer para luego volverse una tormenta de agua con una gran fuerza y potencia, sonriendo por lanzar el hechizo, aguantando por un rato notando como la tormenta aumenta logrando que se mantenga cierra su varita- Listo… ya no puedo más… -perdiendo el conocimiento mientras cae de golpe-

Lotte/Sucy: ¡Akko! –la atrapan en el acto antes que caiga en el piso, suspirando las dos al mismo tiempo-

Lotte: Si que quedo agotada e inconsciente… -la sostiene, por un lado, comenzando a caminar-

Sucy: Esta idiota que no sabe contenerse –sosteniéndola como puede, caminando con Lotte al mismo tiempo- Si Yang estuviera aquí, la cargaría tan fácil que no tendríamos que hacer esto.

Lotte: Eso si te lo aseguro de que Akko no sabe contenerse y más que todo de que Yang nos ayude –suspirando mientras camina, y mira a Akko, escucha un grito algo lejos- ¿Uhm? Sucy escuchaste lo mismo que yo?

Sucy: Creo que sí, un grito de la señorita perfección de Luna Nova Viene hacia aquí –señalando hacia al frente-

Diana: ¡Akko! –corriendo hacia ella y sus dos compañeras, toda preocupada al verla inconsciente, la agarra y decide cargarla- ¿¡Que paso con ella!? –mirando a Akko inconsciente para luego mirar a sus dos compañeras-

Lotte: -nerviosa acomodando sus lentes- Akko uso mucha magia para convocar este hechizo y así podernos despertar, cuando la vimos ya estaba en el suelo, pero tiene muchas heridas, y hay que llevarla a la enfermería.

Sucy: Ella hizo un buen trabajo protegiéndonos Cavendish así que agradece que estamos vivas ahorita.

Diana: -las mira y suspira, para luego mirar a Akko- Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan descuidada no se hubiera lastimado en primer lugar –mira a sus dos compañeras- vamos a la enfermería a que la atiendan sin falta no podemos tardarnos más –caminando un poco rápido hacia la enfermería-

Apenas Diana termina de decir eso, ella junto con Lotte y Sucy caminan a la enfermería de forma rápida y apresurada, evitando resbalarse por los charcos de la tormenta de lluvia y caerse, mirando fijamente la vía hacia la enfermería esperando las tres que las heridas de Akko no sean grave y pueda recuperarse rápidamente y sin problemas o complicaciones.

* * *

 _ **N.A: Buenas a todos~ espero estén pasando un día bonito, espero les este gustando hasta el momento actual Crónicas de Luna Nova, para las nuevas personas que lo están leyendo y para quienes tiene la leen desde que comenzó también espero la estén disfrutando, sin mucho mas que decir disfruten de la lectura de este nuevo capítulo :3**_


	15. Chapter 15

Llegando a la enfermería, Diana abre con la ayuda de Lotte la puerta con fuerza, causando que Yang y Ruby que estaban dentro sentadas hablando, cada una con sus heridas curadas cubiertas de curas y la cabeza de Ruby con venda, ven quienes entran causando que Yang reaccione rápido al ver a Akko inconsciente.

Yang: ¡Akko! –se para y camina rápidamente, hasta llegar a Diana, agarrando a Akko y cargándola de los brazos de Diana llevándola a la camilla rápidamente, mira a Lotte, Sucy y Diana- ¿Que paso con Akko para que se desmayara así?

Lotte: Uso un hechizo con la magia que le quedaba para convocar una tormenta de lluvia fuerte dentro de la academia y así poder despertarnos… -acomodando sus lentes para disimular sus nervios-

Sucy: Cuando reaccionamos y estuvimos caminando la conseguimos desmayada, la levantamos y caminamos hasta que…

Diana: -interrumpiendo a Sucy- Hasta que las vi de lejos, corrí preocupada por Akko y la cargué y vinimos hasta acá…

Yang: Entiendo –entrecierro los ojos- No creas que por traerla cargada hasta acá Cavendish aun nosotras te tendremos confianza, no después de las peleas que tú y Akko han tenido.

Diana: -desviando la mirada- Eso lo se Yang Xiao Long, pero no discutamos eso ahorita, deben atender a Akko ahorita…

Ruby: Nosotras las atenderemos, la enfermera tuvo que salir de acá de emergencia porque había estudiantes que no se sentían bien por despertar de golpe, así que por favor –caminando hacia Diana, Lotte y Sucy- Salgamos afuera, Yang se encargara de todo.

Diana: Pero… deberíamos esperar, aunque sea la enfermera que ella está capacitada para esto… -mirando a la chica de ojos plateado de manera negativa y seria-

Ruby: Diana Cavendish, no nos conoces a nosotras tres, estamos mejor capacitadas que una enfermera ahorita para curar a Akko, así que salgamos y no molestemos a Yang –logrando salir mientras jala a Diana mientras la escucha gruñir entre dientes por eso-

Lotte: Diana es mejor hacerles caso… confiemos en ellas por una vez y no dudes de ellas –saliendo con ellas-

Sucy: -estando ya afuera mientras cierra la puerta de la enfermería- Aparte no hay mucho que puedas hacer Diana, recuerda que Yang y Ruby no confían en ti absolutamente para nada así que, mejor ríndete –sentándose en el piso mientras espera-

Diana: -bajando un poco la mirada, suspira resignada, para solo sentarse y no decir más nada-

Yang: Hasta que por fin salen… debo darle a Ruby un helado por lograr sacar a Señorita Perfección Cavendish fuera –volviendo sus manos en patas de dragón poniéndola sobre Akko- Esa caída, el Murowa que te rozo, pero que te dio casi de lleno más de una vez, la espada, son varias heridas que sanaran rápido pero que necesitas reposo –cerrando los ojos se vuelve en un dragón no tan grande, pero sí de tamaño mediano comienza a recitar hechizo- _Episkey Tergeo_ –comenzando a notar que Akko brilla de una tonalidad blanca y suave, sonriendo con suavidad- Espíritus de la sanación y de protección, aparezcan ante mi llamado para curar a mi compañera junto con el hechizo recitado –notando pequeños espíritus aparecer causando que sonría más-

Mientras que Yang curaba a Akko en la enfermería, afuera de la enfermería se encontraban Diana, Ruby, Lotte y Sucy, esperando impacientemente por algún suceso o algo que le pase a Akko.

Lotte: Me preocupa y angustia Akko… ¿se encontrará bien? –abrazando sus piernas-

Ruby: Tranquila Lotte, desde que conozco a Akko desde pequeña siempre ha sido capaz de curarse y recuperarse rápidamente, aparte Yang es muy buena curando a las personas, así que estará bien… -sacando una galleta de su capa, comienza a comerla-

Sucy: -acariciando la espalda de Lotte- calma Lotte, escuchaste a Ruby, nuestra idiota de Akko se recuperará para que vuelva a hacer caos donde vaya.

Lotte: -sonriendo un poco calmada- en eso tienes razón Sucy.

Diana: -mirándolas notándose lo bien que se llevan, decide solo abrazar sus piernas- Yo solo quiero disculparme con Akko porque, por mi culpa está herida…

Ruby: -mirando a Diana, le pone la mano en su hombro- No es tu culpa Diana, no te sientas mal ni culpable por eso, ¿así que cálmate sí?

Diana: -mirando a Ruby, le asiente y suspira con menos culpa- Está bien, pero aun así debo disculparme.

Ruby: Y lo harás –sonriendo suavemente-

Apenas Ruby termina decir eso, cuatro personas al mismo tiempo pegan un grito llamándolas a las chicas al mismo tiempo, causando que todas volteen para ver quiénes son.

Weiss: ¡Ruby Rose! –caminando a paso rápido y fuerte- Donde estabas metida! –acercándose más con paso firme-

Pyrrha: Weiss espérate, no comiences a pelear con ella frente a las de más –tratando de frenarla un poco-

Blake: ¿Chicas se encuentran bien? ¿Qué hacen aquí fuera de la enfermería? –las mira con expresión calmada-

Nora: Si se encuentran bien, ¿dónde está Yang y Akko? –dando saltos mientras trae una cesta de comida-

Lotte: Estamos bien Blake, las únicas que salieron heridas fueron Ruby, Yang y Akko –se apoya con cuidado en el hombro de Sucy-

Sucy: -mirando a su compañera suspira y mira a las otras chicas- Yang está curando a Akko que esta inconsciente, la encontramos inconsciente cuando despertamos, así que estamos esperando a que salga Yang.

Blake: Entiendo… -se sienta frente a ellas- al menos las demás están bien

Nora: Es lo importante Blake y tu toda asustada por si les había pasado algo –poniendo la cesta para que todas puedan agarrar comida-

Ruby: -agarrando un sándwich de la cesta para comerlo- relájense nada grave paso –sintiendo que le jalan la oreja- Ay! Weiss no hagas eso!

Weiss: -sentándose al lado de Ruby mientras le jala la oreja- No vuelvas a desaparecer y preocuparme así –mirando a su compañera atentamente, decide acostarla en su regazo suspirando- aparte debes estar acostada porque si te lastimaste la cabeza y la tienes vendada lo mejor es que estés así.

Ruby: -sorprendida por el acto de Weiss, sonriendo con un ligero sonrojo cubre un poco su cabeza con la capucha de su ropa y come el sándwich murmurando bajo- Gracias Weiss.

Pyrrha: -sentándose al lado de Weiss y Ruby- no sabía que fueras tan tierna Weiss en preocuparte así por Ruby.

Weiss: -sonrojada completamente por eso desvía la cabeza con tono de molestia y pena- Cállate Pyrrha Nikos! ¡No me avergüences frente a las demás! –cruzando los brazos con molestia y pena-

Apenas Weiss termina de decir eso, todas las demás sueltan una carcajada por eso, causando que Weiss se sonroje más y tape su cara con la capucha de su traje para disimular el sonrojo, mientras todas ríen de pronto la puerta de la enfermería se abre, saliendo Yang agotada, pero con calma.

Yang: ¿Porque hay tanta risa? ¿De qué me perdí sin que Akko hiciera alguna payasada? –las mira toda dudosa, mientras mira una cesta- COMIDA! –se acerca y agarra, sacando unos sándwiches, al irse levantando mira a sus dos compañeras de equipo dejándola sorprendida- Blake… Nora…

Nora: ¡Te perdiste de que hicieron avergonzar a la reina de hielo Weiss Schnee –riendo fuerte mientras mira a Yang- y Hola Yang!

Blake: Hola Yang… -la abraza sin pensarlo mucho- No nos dejes atrás así por favor… me tenías preocupada pensé que habías desaparecido y no te íbamos a ver…

Yang: -sorprendida por el acto de Blake mientras piensa "Blake nunca es expresiva, y que haga esto me sorprende", correspondiendo el abrazo, le acaricia el cabello- Calma Blake, no me paso nada, solo tuve pequeñas heridas, así que ando viva, agotada y con hambre, pero viva.

Blake: Me alegra saber eso… -soltando el abrazo se aparta de Yang un poco apenada con un ligero sonrojo mirando a otro lado-

Yang: Eres adorable linda gatita Blake –sonríe mientras come sándwich mirándola-

Blake: -apenándose más- Deja de decirme así Yang!

Yang: No, dejare de decir así Blake –sonriendo, mira a Diana luego Lotte y Sucy-

Diana: -mirando a Yang, se levanta- como se encuentra Akko? ¿No tiene nada malo?

Yang: -niega levemente- Sus heridas leves las cure y están con curas, su espalda no sufrió fractura, pero si va tener dolor fuerte por unos días en la espalda por el impacto de la caída, de seguro en la caída, algo se le clavo en la espalda causando que sangrara y por ende quedara más débil, por eso género que al usar un hechizo fuerte se desmayara –pensando un poco "tener que mentir no es lindo, nunca me ha gustado, pero no me queda de otra"- así que lo mejor es que hay que dejarla descansar.

Diana: -poniendo su mano en el pecho da un suspiro de alivio- Menos mal no tiene nada grave… Gracias por decirme Yang –hace una reverencia- debo retirarme porque mi equipo debe estar preocupado ya y debo reportarme con las maestras así que si me permiten nos vemos luego.

Yang: De nada Diana, más bien gracias a ti por estar aquí y no haberte ido sin saber de ella –la mira mientras saca otro sándwich para dárselo a Ruby-

Ruby: Gracias por traer a Akko y estar preocupada por ella Diana, pero te aconsejo que cuando reaccione no le digas por su Apodo, ya que no lo tomara tan bien –comiendo un segundo sándwich entregado por Yang, la mira atentamente-

Diana: De nada Yang y Ruby, tendré en cuenta tu consejo referente a esto –girando suavemente- si ocurre cualquier inconveniente avísenme –se retira para desaparecer entre los pasillos-

Lotte: -estando callada para evitar una pelea, notando que Diana ya no está suspira- Es bueno que Diana se preocupe por Akko, pero sé que aún están tensas por lo que paso anteriormente con ella, así que traten de no estarlo.

Sucy: Hagan los pases ustedes con ella, la idiota de Akko lo hará con el tiempo, y debemos irnos ya a nuestros dormitorios, debemos llevarnos Akko de acá porque no queremos que estorbe en la enfermería.

Apenas Sucy termina de decir eso todas asienten levantándose de su lugar, Yang va hasta donde Akko cargándola, yendo a su habitación de equipo, llegando entran Lotte y Sucy, dejando Yang a Akko en su cama, se despide para luego con su equipo y el equipo blanco, despedirse también y así cada equipo irse a su habitación a descansar luego de un largo día.

* * *

 _ **N.A: Buenas a todos~ espero estén teniendo un maravilloso día, espero disfruten demasiado el capítulo, espero hasta el momento la historia les este gustando y mas que todo, espero que se cuiden!**_

 _ **Sin mas que decir, tengan una excelente semana~**_


	16. Chapter 16

Han pasado 5 días desde los acontecimientos en el patio de vuelo de Luna Nova, desde ese día aun Akko no despierta de su sueño, sus dos compañeras y amigas de cuarto al notar que Akko aún no despierta se preocupan, a pesar de que Yang y Ruby le dijeron que era normal a veces en ella cuando ha usado mucha energía mágica y más por las heridas necesitaba descansar, pero eso desanimaba a sus compañeras.

Lotte: -sentada en la cama de Akko- Ya es el 5to día y aun no despierta…

Sucy: Lotte recuerda lo que nos explicaron Yang y Ruby, ella por usar tanta energía, por la caída y los pequeños daños del Murowa le drenan energía más porque esta así y no en su verdadera forma que es la de dragón –la mira preocupada apretando su hombro-

Lotte: Lo se Sucy… pero igual me preocupo por ella –mirando a Sucy, suspirando leve escucha que golpean la puerta causando que mire hacia ella- ¿Quién es?

Diana: -dejando de tocar la puerta- Soy yo Diana, vengo a ver cómo sigue Akko

Sucy: -alzando leve una ceja mientras anda asombrada- vaya, ahorita es que se digna a venir a verla –dice bajo-

Lotte: -golpea a Sucy causando que esta se sobe donde fue golpeada- Calla Sucy, al menos vino a verla, aunque sea a estas alturas, ya pronto debemos ir a clases así que dejemos que pase –levantándose de la cama de Akko- pasa adelante Diana.

Diana: -abriendo la puerta con cuidado, pasando mira hacia la cama de Akko, notando que aún tiene las curas y parte de su cuerpo con ligero vendaje, sintiendo algo de culpa mira a sus compañeras- Como sigue ella? –cerrando la puerta mientras se acerca a Akko-

Sucy: Ella ha estado durmiendo desde lo que paso, no ha despertado en ningún momento así que capaz despierte pronto o capaz nunca lo haga –sonriendo malvadamente-

Lotte: ¡Sucy! –le pega en el hombro- no digas esas cosas que no son juego! –mirando a Diana- aunque lo que dice en parte Sucy tiene razón, Akko solo se la ha pasado durmiendo, pero capaz pronto despierte, no sabemos cuándo, pero pronto despertara –agarrando de la mano a Sucy- nosotras nos vamos a clases, si quieres quedarte un rato acá puedes hacerlo Diana.

Sucy: -sobándose donde fue golpeada mientras sostiene sus libros- Solo no hagas cosas indebidas con Akko inconsciente, porque si no lo descubriremos –la mira fijamente-

Diana: -avergonzándose y sonrojándose levemente por tal comentario, cubre su boca tosiendo y poniéndose seria- No sé qué clase de persona me creas Sucy, pero no haré nada indebido con Akko, vayan a clases… yo me quedare aquí un rato para estar pendiente si despierta o no –mira a Akko con preocupación-

Lotte: Entonces nos vemos luego Diana –acomodando los lentes un poco nerviosa- si algo pasa por favor avísanos –saliendo del cuarto mientras jala a Sucy-

Sucy: -siendo jalada a la fuerza- Nos vemos luego Srita. Perfección no te aproveches de una Akko durmiente –riendo mientras sale y cierra la puerta-

Diana: -sonrojada niega con la cabeza- No me aprovecharía de alguien que apenas ni conozco –sentándose en la cama de Akko la mira dormir, mirándola preocupada, agarra una de sus manos- Akko… no quería venir antes porque… me sentía culpable ya que por mi descuido estas así, pero me arme de valor y vine a pedirte perdón, no debí tratarte tan mal desde el primer día que te conocí, si no fuera por eso… no me odiarías ni tus dos amigas Yang y Ruby me mirarían con desprecio… -aprieta fuerte su mano- espero puedas perdonar eso y más que todo perdonar mi descuido ya que por mi culpa estas así… -soltando pequeñas lagrimas-

Mientras Diana decía esas palabras no se había percatado de que Akko estaba despertando cuando apenas ella le agarro una de sus manos, generando que escuchara parte de lo que ella había dicho.

Akko: -despertando de apoco al sentir una mano cálida agarrando una de mis manos, pensando mientras despierta "quien estará aquí en la habitación… es un olor familiar… su mano es muy cálida y suave su simple tacto género que despertara… nunca antes había pasado…", despertando cada vez más, escucha a su acompañante cada una de las cosas que dice, logrando reconocer la voz y al final su olor "Diana Cavendish está aquí… y está pidiendo perdón… ella no tiene culpa de lo que me paso… ella… está llorando…", terminando de despertar, abriendo con cuidado sus ojos aprieta la mano de Diana y sin pensarlo la jala hacia ella para abrazarla- No tienes la culpa Diana de lo que me paso, no te eches la culpa de esto, estoy bien y es lo que vale, adolorida pero bien –le acaricia un poco su cabello-

Diana: -sorprendida totalmente al sentirse entre los brazos de Akko, sonrojándose al darse cuenta que la escucho sin dejar de llorar solo oculta su cara en el pecho de ella mientras aprieta un poco su mano- Aun así, Akko, estas herida por mi culpa, te lastimaste por mi culpa, en serio perdón… si no hubiera sido por mi descuido…

Akko: -tapa los labios de Diana con sus dedos haciendo un ligero Shhhh, la arrulla y la mira fijamente- Te perdono Diana Cavendish, pero por favor no te culpes por lo que paso, cuando llegué el momento de la verdad sabrás el por qué tuve que hacer eso, así que te pido por favor no te culpes más y hagamos como si nada paso, pero, antes que nada –rascando levemente su mejilla- quiero que hagamos las pases por lo que paso en el comedor el primer día de clases y por el duelo que tuvimos, ya que yo fui quien lo causo…

Diana: -negando suavemente- No es tu culpa Akko, fui yo quien te trato mal, aunque también te alteraste, ambas hicimos mal en comportarnos así –limpiando sus lágrimas, sentándose con cuidado- pero acepto el hacer las paces contigo, Atsuko Kagari.

Akko: -sentándose con dolor mientras apoya una de sus manos en la espalda- Entonces… -extendiendo una de sus manos- Mucho gusto Diana Cavendish, espero podamos entablar esta vez una mejor conversación y no terminamos discutiendo, solo te puedo decir que aún no tengo la confianza necesaria en ti, pero permitiré que me digas Akko por haberte preocupado por mí, Diana.

Diana: -agarrando la mano de Akko- El gusto es mío Atsuko Kagari, gracias por permitir que pueda decirte Akko, y también espero lo mismo, sé que no tengo tu confianza por los hechos ocurridos, pero espero puedas confiar pronto en mí y podamos llevarnos bien y sin problemas –sonriendo amablemente-

Akko: -mirando a Diana fijamente nota esa sonrisa causando que tenga ligero pensamiento "Esa sonrisa… esa muy sincera… primera vez que noto que sonría de forma tan sincera y linda…", sonrojándose por sus pensamientos suelta con cuidado la mano de Diana- ten paciencia Diana que mi confianza no se gana tan rápido, pero sé que con el tiempo podremos llevarnos bien.

Diana: -mirando a Akko fijamente, pone su mano en la frente con cuidado- Te sientes bien Akko? ¿Porque estas tan roja de repente? ¿Quieres que vayamos a la enfermería?

Akko: -riendo levemente, niega con las manos- Estoy bien, estoy bien, no es nada malo, estoy perfectamente bien –sonriendo un poco nerviosa-

Diana: -bajando su mano, mientras la mira fijamente- Esta bien Akko, confío en tus palabras de que te sientes bien –de pronto escucha un ruido alzando leve una ceja mira fijamente a la castaña-

Akko: -riendo más nerviosa y apenada- creo que ya viene siendo hora de comer, siento que no eh comido en días y ya mi estómago pide comida urgente… -parándose de la cama con cuidado-

Diana: -mirando a Akko, suelta una leve risa- Tienes 5 días durmiendo, en los cuales no has comido nada Akko, por eso tu estomago sonó así.

Akko: -en shock por escuchar lo que dijo Diana- ¿¡5 DÍAS DURMIENDO!? ¡Oh dios mío! Siento que las profesoras me van a matar con tantas tareas –corre y entra al baño, para darse un baño sin importar el dolor e ir a comer-

Diana: -mirando la escena, suelta una carcajada, moviendo levemente su cabeza en negación por la risa, se levanta de la cama- Tranquila Akko, las profesoras sabían tu estado de salud, así que no te mataran con tareas, pero si necesitas ayuda en algo solo dime, yo me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer, así que capaz nos veamos más tarde –caminando hacia la puerta-

Akko: -grita un poco fuerte desde el baño- Gracias Diana por avisarme de que las profesoras no me mataran con tareas, si necesito saber algo te avisare, aunque creo que eso te lo diré yo a ti, si necesitas una ayuda avísame, nos vemos más tarde Diana.

Diana: -sonriendo un poco- De nada Akko, y lo tendré muy en cuenta –saliendo del cuarto, para luego cerrar la puerta y poner su mano suavemente en su pecho susurra para sí misma- Porque siento… esta calidez en mi pecho, no lo entiendo, pero… ya no es la primera vez que lo siento al estar cerca de ti Akko… -se va caminando con cuidado mientras piensa las cosas que acaban de suceder, pero agradeciendo mentalmente de que Akko la perdonara-

Luego de que Diana se retirara de la habitación del equipo Rojo, y más que todo de que Akko se arreglara, cambiara sus vendas y una que otra de sus curas, se acomodara rápidamente sabía que tenía que presentarse ante la directora, pero recordando que todos ahorita están en clases, decide ir corriendo al comedor y poder comer lo que no ha podido en 5 días, en eso y sin percatarse Akko se consigue con la Prof. Úrsula en camino al comedor.

Akko: ¡Hola Prof. Úrsula! –corriendo hacia ella mientras saluda animadamente-

Prof. Úrsula: -mirando hacia donde viene el saludo- ¡Oh, Akko! Despertaste al fin –sonriendo animadamente- nos tenías a todas preocupadas.

Akko: -riendo apenada llegando hasta ella- Lo siento por preocuparlas Prof. Úrsula, pero ese día llegue hasta mi limite por las heridas y el uso de cambio de forma consume mucha energía más si me encuentro herida.

Prof. Úrsula: -riendo un poco- Entiendo, entonces si tenía razón Wood Ward en explicarnos que estuviéramos tranquilas, de que pronto despertarías –sonriendo de forma calmada- me imagino que por lo rápido que corrías venias al comedor, me imagino que tienes mucha hambre Akko.

Akko: -apenada- Wood Ward siempre anda pendiente de mí y de Yang y Ruby, así que imagino que explico varias cosas –viendo a la Prof. Úrsula nota que asiente-, y si, anda muriéndome de hambre 5 días sin comer es demasiado –chillando mientras abraza su abdomen-

Prof. Úrsula: Entonces vamos al comedor, de mi parte corre toda la comida que puedas comer –caminando al comedor-

Akko: -brillando sus ojos demasiado hasta parecer estrellas, corre tras ella toda feliz- Gracias Prof. Úrsula! No sabe lo mucho que le agradeceré esto –tararea feliz mientras caminan al comedor-

Al llegar la Prof. Úrsula con Akko al comedor, ambas deciden sentarse en un sitio apartadas de la puerta, conversando los sucesos que ocurrieron en esos 5 días, el saber Akko que ya las demás profesoras saben su verdadera identidad y su misión, el saber que casi a la Prof. Finnelan casi se desmaya al saber eso, causando que Akko riera mucho por eso mientras comía, el enterarse que pronto se acercaba una fiesta para dar la bienvenida al primer ministro Hanbridge y el cuidado que debe de tener ante él y su hijo, sin darse cuenta las horas pasaron mientras comían y hablaban llegando la hora del Almuerzo, iban llegando en el comedor varias alumnas hasta estar casi lleno, entran Lotte y Sucy, junto con el Equipo Blanco y Negro al comedor, al ver todas en una mesa a su amiga Akko, salen corriendo hacia ella gritando su nombre, en eso ella voltea pero sin poder evitar lo inevitable de lo que estaba por suceder.


End file.
